Fairy Diabolik
by Aura Dark Wolf
Summary: Alors qu'elle se promenait, Yui se retrouve accidentellement dans le monde des démons. L'une des créatures démoniaque l'entraîne alors plus loin, dans le monde de la magie. Là-bas, une célèbre guilde de mages la prend sous son aile, pendant que les vampires ce lance à la recherche de la jeune fille.
1. Le passage

**Le passage**

_Bitch-chan, ou es-tu ?

La voix enjouée de Laito fit trembler la jeune fille, qui une fois de plus tenté désespérément d'échappé au vampire. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas, c'était plus fort qu'elle. La peur la poussait à essayer, encore et encore. Et ceux pour la plus grande joie du roux, qui ne se lassait jamais de ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

_Bitch-chan, chantonna-t-il. Je sais que tu es là, tu ne m'échapperas pas…

Yui avait l'impression d'avoir un bloc de glace dans le ventre. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être le jouet des six vampires avec lesquels elle vivait. Ils la mordaient presque tous les jours, la tourmentait au point qu'elle était constamment angoissée. Elle comprenait parfaitement que les vampires devaient boire du sang pour se nourrir, mais pourquoi la torturée de la sorte ?

Tournent l'angle d'un couloir, Yui s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. C'était la deuxième fois en trois jours que le roux joué comme ça avec elle. Elle était épuisée. Relavent les yeux, elle vit une porte dissimulée sous l'escalier du rez-de-chaussée. La blonde se précipita sur la porte avec le fol espoir d'y trouver un refuge. C'était un simple placard à balais. Referment la porte, elle se retrouva là, assise dans le noir, le souffle court et le cœur battent la chamade.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Yui s'apaisa peu à peu.

 _« Il ne me cherche peut-être plus «_ pensa-t-elle.

Le vampire avait en effet arrêté de l'appeler, il s'était peut-être vraiment lassé de son jeu. Inspirent profondément, Yui se leva pour sortir. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : retourné dans sa chambre et dormir. La jeune fille prit la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, quand une main froide se plaqua sur sa bouche. Laito passa un bras autour de la taille de l'humaine, la tirant tout contre lui.

_Je t'ai trouvé, ronronna-t-il à son oreille.

Tremblante comme une feuille, Yui n'osait plus bouger. Le roux passa sa langue sur la peau de la jeune fille, retraçant la courbe de sa gorge. Elle frissonna à ce contacte, laissant un gémissement de peur franchir ses lèvres. Satisfait, le vampire recommença.

_La… Laito-kun… Pitié, arrête… Arrête !

Elle avait presque crié le dernier mot, se débattent de toutes ses forces. Laito s'arrêta pour la regardée. Il sourit. La voir se démener de la sorte l'amusait au plus haut point. Se rendent compte qu'il avait arrêté, la blonde tourna la tête pour regarder son tourmenteur. Ses yeux rose et emplit de larmes n'été plus que peur.

_Chut… N'est pas peur…

Il la fit se tourner sans le moindre effort et l'enlaça. La jeune fille haleta, surprise.

_Là, gentille… gentille petite Bitch-chan…

Écartent les cheveux sa proie, le roux enfonça ses crocs dans sa chair tendre. Yui poussa de toutes ses forces pour le repoussé. En vain. Sa vision ne tarda pas à se troubler, la tête commença à lui tourner.

_Lai… to… kun…

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Le vampire retira ses crocs avec un soupir. La soulevant aussi facilement que si elle avait été une poupée de chiffon, il la porta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Yui se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle se sentait faible, si faible…

_Pourquoi… murmura-t-elle.

Se redressent péniblement dans son lit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait était changé. Elle en eut des frissons le long de l'échine. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arriver, mais elle était sûre que c'était Reiji qui s'était occupé d'elle. Là, il y avait fort à parier que c'était Laito. À la seule idée que le roux l'ait déshabillée pendant qu'elle était inconsciente, la jeune fille se sentait sale.

_Tu es enfin réveillée.

Yui se tourna vers la porte, ou Ayato été apparu. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le rouge fut à côté d'elle.

_Tu as manqué l'école, tu sais. Les autres sont partis depuis longtemps.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Reiji devait être furieux. Le deuxième fils de la famille ne manquerait pas de la punir sévèrement. Lors de son premier soir d'école, il lui avait clairement dit qu'elle risquait le fouet si jamais elle crée le moindre ennui.

_Oi, tu m'entes ?

_Hein ? fit-elle en revenant à la réalité.

_Je te demande à quoi tu penses. Tu es toute pâle.

_Reiji va me punir, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

_Tss… T'en fais pas pour ça. Il a bien dû passer trois minutes entières à te secouer sans réussir à te réveiller. C'est plutôt celui qui t'a mis dans cet état qui devrait avoir peur. Il y a encore une minute j'ai bien cru que tu n'te réveillerais jamais.

Yui été soulagée pour elle, mais maintenant c'est pour Laito qu'elle s'inquiétait. Même s'il lui faisait du mal, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

_En attendent, dit Ayato en se levant, tu ne bouges plus de ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu es repris des forces. Je reviens, je vais te chercher à manger.

Et il la laissa seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

Une semaine passa sans que Yui n'ose sortir de sa chambre. Une semaine durant laquelle elle put enfin avoir un peu de répit. Un peu, puisque au bout de deux jours les vampires avaient recommencé à se nourrir d'elle. Au moins, ils faisaient en sorte de lui prendre moins de sang.

Ce soir, Laito avait été désigné pour surveiller l'humaine pendant que les autres étaient en cours.

_Bitch-chan, appela-t-il en entrent dans la chambre de la blonde.

_Bonsoir, dit-elle avec prudence.

Le vampire s'avança en sourient. Yui le regarda, son cœur battant un peu plus vite à chaque pas qui le rapprocher d'elle. Les yeux jade de Laito scintillé de malice.

_ Je me suis bien ennuyé depuis la dernière fois, tu sais. C'était si drôle de te voir fuir et de t'entendre me supplier.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. L'humaine frissonna quand il passa un bras sur ses frêles épaules. Elle fixa le sol, incapable le soutenir son regard.

_Et si on rattrapait le temps perdu ?

La seconde qui suivie, le roux été debout, sa main légèrement serré autour du cou de Yui. La jeune fille saisie la main du vampire, tentant de le faire lâcher. Il gloussa, la poussant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement bloquée entre lui et le mur à côté de la porte. Passant sa main libre dans la chevelure de sa victime, Laito se dit que ce serait bien plus amusant si elle tentait à nouveaux de fuir. La voir se débattre comme un papillon pris dans une toile don il était l'araignée. Il relâcha sa proie, qui se précipita immédiatement dans le couloir.

Mais cette fois, sa fuite n'été pas veine : Ayato lui avait dit l'autre jour que si elle réussissait à attendre sa chambre, aucun de ces frères n'essaierait de l'y suivre. Yui courait aussi vite que possible vers la chambre du rouge. Elle y était presque, quand Laito apparu devant elle.

_Ou croyais-tu allais comme ça ? dit-il en sourient.

Faisant volte-face, elle courut encore et encore, descend les deux étages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle voulait sortir dans les jardins, plus précisément dans le jardin de rose blanche de Subaru. Le plus jeune des frères ne lui en voudrait pas de chercher refuge dans son sanctuaire. Il l'avait toujours bien traité, même s'il était un peu brutal.

Une fois dehors, elle ralentit sa course. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa joue. Elle se retourna d'un bloc, mais elle était seule. Une autre sensation de froid apparu, sur le dessus de sa tête cette fois.

_Ah, il commence à pleuvoir, dit-elle en regardant le ciel.

Plus question d'aller dans le jardin, il n'y avait aucun abri du côté des roses blanches. Elle regarda vers le manoir, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Si elle faisait demi-tour, ce serait pour tomber à nouveau dans les griffes de Laito. Mais si elle restait là où elle était, elle avait toutes les chances de tombé malade. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire en voyant la porte en bois d'un aspect ancien.

Encadrait par deux massifs de roses rouge, il était impossible de voir cette porte depuis les jardins. La jeune fille n'hésita pas à l'ouvrir, mais se figea en voyant les escaliers qui s'enfonçaient sous terre.

_Hum… Je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave si j'y reste au moins le temps que les autres rentrent, dit-elle.

Et elle commença à descendre. Les marches semblée ne pas avoir de fin.

_Enfin, lâcha-t-elle avec soulagement en arrivent enfin en bas.

Ses jambes commençaient à faiblir. Elle se laissa tomber sur la dernière marche pour se reposer. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le calme de l'endroit. Comme ses sens s'affiner à cause de l'obscurité, le bruit d'un cours d'eau lui parvint.

_Tient, ça me rappelle quelque chose…

Elle se leva, suivant le bruit de l'eau jusqu'à un canal sous-terrain. Et elle le reconnut immédiatement : c'était là qu'Ayato l'avais trouvé il y a quelque mois, lorsqu'elle avait fait ce drôle de rêve dans lequel elle avait vu les six vampires alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants. Ayato lui avait dit de ne pas venir ici les jours de pluies. Yui s'apprêtait à repartir, quand elle entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une longe plainte.

_Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle fit un autre pas vers la sortie, quand une autre plainte identique à la première résonna dans tout le tunnel.

 _« Et si quelqu'un ici avait besoin d'aide ? «_

N'écoutent que son bon cœur, la jeune fille s'enfonça dans le tunnel. Elle passa devant plusieurs grilles. Des cellules. Pourquoi le manoir avait-il une prison souterraine ? La blonde repoussa tout de suite cette question, préfèrent ne pas en connaître la réponse. Arrivent au bout du tunnel, elle vit un autre escalier de cinq grandes marches, ainsi qu'une autre porte, plus grande.

Yui l'avait également vue cette fameuse nuit, mais lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Ayato ce qu'il y avait derrière, le rouge lui avait répondu « _tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir «._ Elle n'avait pas insisté, car Laito les avaient rejoints et les deux vampires lui avaient pris son sang. Toutes les cellules étant vide, les plaintes ne pouvaient venir que de cette porte.

Rassemblant son courage, Yui monta les quelques marches d'un pas prudent, prête à faire demi-tour pour fuir s'il le fallait. Elle poussa à peine sur la poignée que la porte pivota doucement sur ses gonds. Derrière, le tunnel se poursuivait sur une quinzaine de mètres. Tout au bout, il y avait une lumière semblable à celle du clair de lune. Yui hésita à continuer si elle n'était pas censée être là, la punition des vampires serrée terrible.

Et la plainte se fit à nouveau entendre. Le son était plus fort, plus bestial. Plus douloureux aussi. Maintenant certaine que cette chose -telle qu'elle soit- été en détresse, la jeune fille oublia tout le reste. Sa peur, le fouet de Reiji, le fait qu'elle était partie depuis sans doute trop longtemps, tout cela fut éclipsé par cette complainte qui lui brisait le cœur.

_Hé oh ? dit-elle avec douceur.

Elle arriva à la sortie du tunnel. La lumière été bien celle du clair de lune. Le ciel été dégagé, d'un magnifique bleu sombre piqueté d'étoiles. Yui se trouver à l'entrée d'un sous-bois. Les arbres été très espacé les uns des autres, mais ils étaient incroyablement immenses : le tronc le plus petit devait faire presque un mètre de diamètre, et leurs cimes été si haute qu'il fallait se tordre le cou pour les apercevoir.

Elle vit alors une masse allongée sur le sol. Ce n'été pas très grand, mais Yui avait tout de même un peu peur.

_Hé oh, répéta-t-elle.

La chose s'agitât, cherchant visiblement a se redresser sans y parvenir en poussent des gémissements plaintifs.

_Chut, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

La jeune fille posa une main sur la créature, qui frémit. Yui caressa doucement la peau écailleuse.

_Là, du calme, je veux juste t'aider.

Elle continua comme ça pendant… elle ne savait pas. La blonde ne voyer plus le temps passer. L'animal se calma, s'abandonnent aux caresses. La main de la blonde rencontra quelque chose qui n'été pas en écailleux.

_Mais c'est une corde… Tu es tombé dans un piège ?

Elle tourna autour de la créature, cherchant un nœud, une attache, n'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider à le libérer du piège. Enfin, Yui poussa une exclamation de joie.

_Voilà ! Attend un peu… C'est bon ! Tu es libre !

Elle se recula juste à temps pour ne pas être renversée par l'animal qui se leva en s'ébrouent avec force. Puis il se tourna vers Yui. La jeune fille trembla, apeurée par cette masse qui marcha sur elle.

_S'il te plaît… ne me fait pas de mal…

Il la flaira, effleurant son visage du bout de son museau. Et il partit. Yui le regarda s'éloigner en silence.

_Oh non, je dois rentrer ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant subitement conscience du temps qui était passé.

Elle se précipita vers le tunnel, mais quelqu'un l'y attendait déjà. Elle se figea, littéralement pétrifier de terreur.

_Coucou Bitch-chan.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Chichinashi.

Les six vampires la regarder avec un air furieux. Ses jambes tremblées tellement qu'elle luttait pour ne pas tomber à genoux.

_Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demanda Reiji en s'avançant.

_Je… J'étais sorti dans les jardins et il s'ait mis à pleuvoir…

_Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré ?

L'ébène été maintenant face à elle, la dominant de toute sa taille. La blonde ne pouvait que fixer les prunelles sanglantes du vampire. Elle avait beau essayer de dire quelque chose, sa voix avait tout simplement disparu.

_Laito, dit paresseusement Shū, l'aîné de la famille. Tu es sûre que tu n'y aies pour rien ?

Le roux gloussa, visiblement amusé.

_Et si oui ? Je ne l'ai jamais obligé à descendre jusqu'ici.

_Tu avoues donc avoir joué au chat et à la souris avec elle ? gronda Ayato.

_Bien, nous verrons cela plus tard. En attendant, toi, dans ta chambre.

Reiji allait entraîner Yui en la saisissant par la nuque, quand un grondement sourd se fit entendre entre les arbres. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le bois.

_C'était quoi ce truc ? dit Ayato qui s'était avancé au niveau des deux autres.

Yui regarda entre les arbres. C'était la créature qu'elle avait libérée plus tôt. Maintenant qu'elle était un peu plus à découvert, elle le distinguait mieux une sorte de grand reptile aux écailleux verte. Ce que l'ont pensé être ses membres antérieurs été en réalité des ailes sur lesquelles il marchait à la façon d'un ptérodactyle. Ses yeux jaune ambré été fixé sur Reiji avec un air menacent. Sans le moindre avertissement, la bête se jeta sur eux.

_RECULE YUI !

Ayato la repoussa la jeune fille en arrière. Subaru la rattrapa aussitôt, la placent derrière lui pour la protéger. Ayato et Laito combattaient l'animal, tandis que Kanato, Shū et Reiji resté en arrière. Les deux frères se bâter comme des lions, tentent de repousser la créature. D'un coup de sa puissante queue semblable à celle d'un crocodile, l'animal envoya voler Laito, puis se jeta sur Ayato.

Le rouge jura, regardant la bête qui l'avait coincé sous l'une de ses pattes arrière. La bête gronda en ouvrant ses mâchoires, s'apprêtent à donner le coup de grâce.

_NON ! hurla Yui.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille s'était précipitée vers les deux adversaires. A la surprise générale, la bête se stoppa dans son élan, regardent Yui en faisant une sorte de ronronnement. La blonde s'avança prudemment, jusqu'à poser sa main sur le flanc de l'animal.

_S'il-te-plais, ne lui fait rien…

Comme s'il la comprenait, il se recula, libérant Ayato. Le rouge se releva, médusé. Le reptile baissa sa tête au niveau de l'humaine, recommençant a ronronné et lui réclament encore des caresses.

_Yui… Comment tu…

Ayato n'en revenait toujours pas. Comme il s'avança au côté de la jeune fille, la bête fit un pas en avant pour s'interposer, grondent légèrement comme pour avertir le vampire de gardé ses distances.

_Chut… Non, tout va bien… Ne lui fait rien… Ne leur fait rien…

L'animal se calma. Puis il baissa sa tête jusqu'à effleurer le sol de son museau. Yui sourit en lui grattant le haut de la tête.

Et là tout s'enchaîna très vite : l'animal releva brusquement la tête en soulevant la jeune fille, qui se retrouva à cheval sur son cou écailleux. Se retournent, la bête s'enfuit en emmenant l'humaine.

_YUI !

Les cris de Subaru et Ayato résonnèrent dans l'air nocturne, mais la bête avait déjà disparu de leur vu.


	2. Perdue entre deux mondes

**Perdue entre deux mondes**

Encore tremblante, Yui reprenait son souffle. Couchée à côté de la jeune fille, la bête dormait paisiblement. L'animal avait couru presque toute la journée, emportant la blonde avec lui. Yui ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à tenir le cou écailleux du reptile n'offrant presque aucune prise. Et pourtant elle avait tenu, restant couchée sur l'encolure de la bête, les yeux fermés tant le vent généré par la course était violent.

La blonde grimaça en étirent ses jambes encore engourdi. Tout son corps était douloureux à force d'être resté si longtemps dans la même position. Ou qu'elle pose son regard, il n'y avait d'une seule chose : une terre désoler, au sol rocailleux, sans aucune trace de végétation. Bien qu'il fasse encore jour, le ciel était sombre et parsemé de gros nuages violacé comme elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

_Ou m'as-tu amené ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Comme s'il avait compris sa détresse, le reptile se redressa et posa délicatement sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille, émettant à nouveau cette sorte de ronronnement. Yui le caressa, puis enlaça l'énorme tête dans ses bras. Elle n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à l'animal, il voulait seulement la protégée. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que les vampires…

Une minute : lui auraient-ils fait du mal ? Maintenant qu'elle y penser, elle était totalement incapable d'en être sûr. Même si c'était la faute de Laito, Reiji l'aurait sans doute punie. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils l'avaient tous déjà fait souffrir au moins une ou deux fois. Même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais battu, affamé ou torturée, ils lui avaient tous fait très mal. En la mordent, en la tourmentent, en l'insultent pour certains. Il n'y avait que Subaru qui l'avait vraiment traité comme une personne, et non comme un joué ou un objet.

La créature lécha doucement les larmes que la jeune fille n'avait pas senties s'échapper de ses yeux. Un sourire apparu sur son visage c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait eu droit à un peu de tendresse.

_Tient, une jeune wyvern. J'avais oublié qu'elles pouvaient aussi venir ici.

Yui se leva d'un bond, se tournent vers cette voix inconnue. C'était un homme à la peau mate, vêtu d'un long manteau brun et la tête enveloppée d'un bandeau sombre qui rappeler un peu celui d'un pirate.

_Oh, dit-il visiblement surpris. Je ne pensais pas voir quelqu'un aussi loin, bonjour jeune fille.

_Bonjours, répondit Yui.

L'homme s'approcha en lui adressant un sourire amical.

_Que fais-tu ici ? Cet endroit et invivable. Et de plus, aucun être humain n'est censé pouvoir y venir.

_C'est cet animal qui m'a amenée jusqu'ici, il voulait seulement m'aider.

S'arrêtent un quelque pas, l'homme hocha la tête en contemplent ledit animal.

_Hum… Je vois… Les wyvern peuvent se montrer protectrices avec les personnes qui les ont bien traités, mais ça reste assez rare. Si je comprends bien, tu es perdu ?

_Oui, vous pouvez m'aider s'il vous plaît ?

Il la fixa quelque instant en silence, semblent réfléchir. De toute évidence, cette jeune fille était totalement perdue et déboussoler.

_C'est possible, mais dis-moi : tu habites bien à Fiore ?

_Fiore ?

Yui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un endroit de ce nom. Peut-être était-ce le nom d'un village qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

_Tu viens du monde sans magie, c'est ça ?

La blonde ne comprenait pas. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle ne croyait pas à la magie. Mais depuis qu'elle vivait avec des vampires… Mais les gens du commun ignoraient que les vampires existés vraiment. D'un point de vue général, la magie n'existe pas dans son monde. _Son_ monde. Se pouvait-il…

_Ou suis-je ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

_Et bien, si je m'y attendais… dit l'homme en ce grattent nerveusement la tête. Jeune fille, tu te trouves actuellement dans le monde des démons.

La mâchoire de Yui se décrocha. Ayato avait déjà mentionné l'existence d'un autre monde ou vivait des démons, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'accès à ce monde se trouvait juste sous le manoir !

_Alors, vous êtes…

Elle recula instinctivement. Derrière elle, le grand reptile se mit à gronder contre l'inconnu, prêt à défendre sa nouvelle amie.

_Oui, je suis un démon. Mais pas de ceux qui attaquent les humains, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

La blonde déglutie. Elle avait peur, mais pour une fois elle n'était pas vraiment seule : la présence de l'animal prêt à la défendre lui donnait un peu d'assurance. Au moins assez pour ne pas s'enfuir et répondre.

_Comment puis-je vous faire confiance ?

_Tu le peu, les démons ignorent le mensonge. Nous pouvons dissimuler notre vraie nature, mais mentir est une chose qui nous répugne. Tu peux te fier à la wyvern qui t'accompagne : les bêtes savent toujours d'instinct si elles peuvent ou non faire confiance à quelqu'un.

Yui regarda la créa… la wyvern plutôt. Il est vrais d'elle était restée calme a l'approche du démon et n'avait grondée que lorsque Yui avais commencée à avoir peur. De toute évidence, elle ne craignait rien de lui. L'animal avait retrouvé son calme.

_Je m'appelle Bobo, dit le démon en tentant une main à la jeune fille.

S'avancent doucement, elle accepta la poignée de main.

_Yui, répondit-elle.

_Et bien Mademoiselle Yui, il se fait tard et des créatures bien moins aimables ne vont pas tarder à se mettre en chasse.

_Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous m'aider à rentrer chez moi ?

Le regard de Bobo s'attrista. Il était sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

_Je suis profondément désolé, mais les démons de mon monde ne peuvent pas aller plus loin que dans cette région aride. Je regrette sincèrement.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

_Mais ne perdons pas espoir je connais peut-être des personnes qui pourront te venir en aide.

_Vous en êtes sûr ?

_Oui, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils sachent quoi faire. Mais pour l'heure, rentrons à mon village.

Yui suivi donc Bobo à travers cette terre désolé, elle-même suivi de la wyvern.

* * *

_C'est inutile, dit Laito. Elle ne passera pas la nuit.

_Non, s'entêta Ayato.

Cela faisait des heures que les vampires s'étaient divisés en groupes de deux pour retrouver Yui. Même Shū participé à la recherche de la jeune fille. Mais la nuit commençai a tombé et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace ni de la jeune fille, ni de l'animal qui l'avait emporté.

_Soit réaliste : cette bestiole n'a dû en faire qu'une bouchée. Au mieux il restera peut-être quelque os ou des bouts de tissus plein de sang, mais sinon…

Les nerfs à vif, le rouge se rua sur son frère, l'attrapent violemment par le col de sa chemise.

_ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE TU M'ENTENDS ? ! PAS MORTE !

_Dans ce cas tu es le seul qui est encore de l'espoir, dit la voix de Reiji.

Se retournent, Ayato vit ses quatre autres frères qui les avaient rejoints.

_Après tout, dit Shū, pourquoi cette chose l'aurait emportée si ce n'était pas pour se nourrir ?

_Pour la protégée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Subaru.

_Tu peux t'expliquer ? demanda Kanato.

Subaru inspira avant de poursuivre :

_Vous avaient remarqué comment cette chose s'est jetée sur Reiji lorsqu'il a voulu entraîner Yui ? Et comment il s'est calmé quand elle l'a empêchée d'arracher la tête d'Ayato ? Il voulait seulement la défendre.

Un silence de plomb s'en suivi. L'argenté avait raison, c'était évident maintenant qu'ils y penser.

_Dans ce cas, Yui n'a sans doute rien à craindre tant que cet animal reste avec elle, dit Reiji.

_Ouais, mais le problème reste le même : ou est-elle ?

Ayato n'aurait pas de répit tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvée. Et Subaru non plus. Si les vampires ne voyaient en Yui qu'une réserve de nourriture particulièrement délicieuse, le rouge et l'argenté eux avaient progressivement développé des liens bien plus fort. D'abord possessifs, protecteur, puis enfin quelque chose de plus fort était apparu au fil du temps. Un sentiment qui les avait d'abord dérangés, car ils en ignoraient tout. Mais maintenant, surtout depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu disparaître, ils ne désiraient qu'une seule chose : la voir, la sentir tout près d'eux, l'étreindre pour ne plus jamais la perdre.

_Je suppose que cette chose l'a rapporté dans sa tanière ou quelque chose comme ça, avança Laito.

_Vous semblez oublier un détail, dit Shū. Cette créature a des ailes. Si elle s'est envolée, nous n'en retrouverons jamais la trace.

_Je ne crois pas, dit Subaru. Il y avait largement la place pour lui permettre de décoller à la sortie du tunnel. Pourquoi ne pas s'envoler tout de suite, surtout pour fuir ?

_Serais-tu devenu zoologue, Subaru ? demanda Reiji.

_Non, mais je sais au moins que les bêtes sont dix fois moins stupides que la plupart des hommes.

Tout en parlant, il avait tourné son regard vers Laito. Sur ce point, tous ces frères étaient d'accord avec Subaru. Si Laito n'avait pas laissé la jeune fille lui échapper, ou s'il l'avait laissé tranquille, ils ne seraient pas là en train de la chercher.

_Très bien, dit Reiji. Dans ce cas moi et Kanato allons rentrer pendant que vous autres vous continuer les rechercher. Le manoir ne doit pas rester sans surveillance plus longtemps.

Et il en fut ainsi : Subaru et Shū partirent de leur côté, laissant Ayato -a son grand damne- avec Laito.

_Courage Yui, marmonna Subaru. Je te trouverais.

Shū l'avait clairement entendu, mais il ne dit rien. Il se douter depuis longtemps que sont plus jeunes demi-frère avait des sentiments pour l'humaine. Et même s'il n'en montrer rien, le blond tenait à ce que son frère trouve enfin un peu bonheur dans sa vie. Il le souhaiter pour tous ses frères, même si c'était à la limite de l'impossible.

* * *

Yui soupira en contemplent le soleil se levait sur l'horizon. Depuis deux jours, elle venait ainsi voir le jour se lever, teintant le ciel d'orange et d'or. Le village ou Bobo l'avait amenée lui avait offert un accueil des plus chaleureux. Profondément toucher par leur gentillesse, la blonde en avait oublié son appréhension de se savoir entourée de démons.

Sachant que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu de créature magique dans son monde, Bobo avait expliqué la situation aux siens. Compatissent, les villageois avait tout fait pour aider Yui à se sentir bien, allant jusqu'à garder leur forme humaine pour ne pas l'effrayer avec leur apparence de démon.

Une présence fit se retourner la jeune fille, l'arrachant aux souvenirs de ses derniers jours. C'était la wyvern.

_Bonjour, dit doucement l'humaine en tendent une main vers l'animal.

Le reptile baissa la tête en ronronnent aux caresses don il ne se lassait pas.

_Déjà réveillé, Mademoiselle ?

Yui se tourna pour découvrir Moka, le chef du village ainsi que le père de Bobo. Son apparence humaine de vieillard avait tout de suite mis la blonde en confiance, et ceux malgré le caractère quelque peu grincheux du démon.

_Bonjours, Monsieur. Comment vous portez-vous ?

_Très bien, je te remercie. Le petit déjeuné ne va pas tarder à être prêt, et j'aurais aussi quelque chose à te dire plus tard.

Elle acquiesça et le suivi jusqu'au centre du village, ou tout le monde commençait déjà à se rassembler autour des trois grandes tables qui avaient était collé les unes aux autres pour n'en former qu'une seule assez grande pour que tous les habitants puissent y avoir leur place.

Ce qui avait véritablement achevé de mettre Yui à l'aise, c'était l'ambiance joyeuse -voir festive- des repas. Tout le monde riait, plaisanté, les rires et les conversations emplissaient l'air. Rien à voir avec les dîners qui avait lieu au manoir des Sakamaki, ou personne ne se parler et manger dans un silence de mort. La jeune fille en était même venu à ce dire qu'un banquet funéraire serait plus gais.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque les habitants retournèrent à leur tâche de tous les jours, Yui se rendit à la maison du chef. En fait de maison, toutes les habitations étaient des huttes de terre, de bois et de paille, mais qui n'en rester pas moins confortable et spacieuse.

_Entre, jeune fille.

Yui pénétra dans la hutte, curieuse de savoir ce que Moka voulait lui dire. Le démon était assis en tailleur sur un vieux tapis à frange brun. D'un signe, il invita la blonde à s'asseoir elle aussi. La jeune fille s'exécuta en silence, attendant que le chef parle.

_Mon fils t'en a déjà peut-être parlé : aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi des personnes que nous connaissons vont venir te chercher. Là où ils t'emmèneront, tu auras plus de chances de trouver un moyen de rentré chez toi.

_Bien, dit la jeune fille. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vous et les villageois.

_Oh mais de rien, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais il y a autre chose. La wyvern devra rester ici, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis sinon.

_Comment ça ? demanda Yui.

_Pour faire court, dans ce monde il y a une assemblée de mages appelais le conseil de la magie. C'est un peu comme une police qui ne s'occupe que des affaires magiques ou des mages qui utilisent leur pouvoir pour devenir des criminels. Et l'une de leur activité consiste aussi au contrôle des créatures magique comme ta wyvern. Si quelqu'un te voit avec, tu pourrais être accusé de braconnage.

_Je comprends, dit tristement la jeune fille.

Quelque heure plus tard, une petite embarcation se profila à l'horizon. À son bord, deux jeunes filles et un homme regardé l'île devenir plus grande à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Tous trois avaient hâte de rencontrer cette jeune fille venue d'un autre monde.


	3. Voyage

**Voyage**

Les cris et les rires emplissaient le bâtiment. Assis comme à son habitude sur le comptoir du bar, le vieux maître Makarof avala une longue gorgée d'alcool. Il reposa sa chope désormais vide à côté de lui, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche. Puis le vielle homme contempla la scène qui se déroulé sous ses yeux. Les membres de la guilde qui n'était pas partit en mission joué au billard ou aux cartes, pendant que d'autres trinqué en riant a gorge déployer. La routine.

_Vous voulais une autre bière Maître ?

_Non, merci Kinana.

Kinana, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux violets acquiesça. Dernière recrue en date de la guilde, elle y travaillée en tant que serveuse depuis maintenant un peu plus de sept ans.

_Dit-moi, tout le monde est au courant pour tout à l'heure ? demanda Makarof.

_Oui, répondit la violette. Dès que les derniers clients seront partis, tout le monde se rassemblera devant le bar.

_Très bien.

Il y avait en effet une annonce importante à faire ce soir après la fermeture de l'auberge au publique. Aux alentours de six heures, les derniers clients partirent enfin. Les mages se calmèrent un peu, mais la bonne humeur régnée toujours. Ils savaient que si le vieux maître avait eu une nouvelle grave à leurs annoncé, il n'aurait pas attendu toute la journée pour leur dire. Mais cela resté suffisamment important pour que l'ensemble des mages encore en ville soit convoqué.

_Alors le vieux, pourquoi tu voulais qu'on reste ?

La question venait d'un jeune homme a la tignasse rose vêtu d'un manteau noir qui n'avait qu'une manche au bras gauche et un pantacourt blanc qui s'arrêté a mis-mollet.

_Un peu de respect Natsu ! tonna une belle jeune femme en armure à la sublime chevelure d'un rouge écarlate. Maître, qu'avez-vous a nous annoncé de si important ? reprit-elle sur un ton plus calme.

D'autre aller poser des questions semblable, mais le regard noir que la rousse leurs lança pardessus son épaule les réduisis instantanément au silence.

_Oh, ce n'est rien de bien grave, ne t'inquiète pas Erza, dit Makarof. Bien, alors voilà : nous allons très bientôt accueillir une nouvelle à la guilde. Une jeune fille qui s'est perdue et qui a était recueillie il y a quelques jours par les habitants de l'île de Galuna.

Des exclamations enjoué -pour la plus part masculine- l'élevèrent. Et retombèrent aussitôt sous un nouveau regard noir de la mage en armure.

_Cependant, reprit le maître, il y a une chose que vous devaient tous savoir : cette jeune fille vient d'un endroit ou la magie est extrêmement rare, au point qu'elle ne la croyait pas réelle il y a encore quelques jours.

Même Erza en resta bouche bée. La magie était quelque chose que tous les membres de la guilde côtoyer depuis leur enfance. Elle faisait partie intégrante de leurs quotidiens à tous, même pour Kinana qui était la seule non-mage de la guilde.

_Tu veux quand même pas nous dire que cette fille n'a jamais vu d'magie de sa vie ? s'exclama un jeune homme -que- en pantalon noir.

_Grey, rhabille-toi ! le sermonna une blonde à la poitrine généreuse. Est-ce que c'est ça Maître ?

_Oui, Lucy. La pauvre petite a au moins eu la chance d'être tombée au bon endroit. Les pirates sévices beaucoup dans cette partie de la mer ces dernier temps.

_C'est pas étonnant, personne ne va mettre son nez par là-bas. Les démons d'l'île effraie toujours tout l'monde. Quels idiots d'juger sur l'apparence aussi… dit une jeune femme brune vêtu d'un pantacourt brun et d'un haut de maillot de bain bleu.

_Ah la pauvre, si elle a jamais vu d'magie elle a dû avoir une sacrée frousse en voyant à quoi ressemble vraiment les habitants, ajouta un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu et au visage orné de plusieurs piercings semblable a des clous.

_Et donc, repris Makarof, je vous demanderais a tous d'être patient avec elle. Et surtout de vous tenir tranquille pour ne pas lui faire peur. Compris ? Natsu, Grey ?

_Tout se passera bien, Maître. J'y veillerais, dit Erza.

_Heu… Maître ? appela une fillette aux cheveux bleu qui ne semblait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'année.

_Oui, qu'y a-t-il Wendy ?

_Heu… je me demander… comment va-t-elle faire pour venir ici ? Si elle n'y connait rien à la magie, elle n'a peut-être jamais entendu parler de Fairy Tail.

_Ne t'en fait pas. Mirajane, Lisana et Elfman était en mission dans les parages de l'île, justement pour s'occuper des pirates. A l'heure où nous parlons, ils sont sans doute en route pour le port d'Harujon avec notre jeune invitée.

* * *

_Notre train ne part que dans une heure. Vous voulez qu'on mange un morceau en attendent ? demanda une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blanc.

Elle s'adressait à ces trois compagnons de route, deux jeunes filles et un homme fortement musclé.

_Bonne idée, dit se dernier. Il est déjà presque huit heures du soir.

_Ça me va, et toi Yui ? Tu dois avoir faim.

Yui ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Elle n'osé pas parlait tant elle était intimidé. Mirajane lui sourit en passent un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

_Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre.

Lisana, la jeune sœur de Mirajane, attrapa la main de Yui dans la sienne.

_On sait que c'est une épreuve pour toi, que tu ne sais rien de ce monde, mais n'est pas peur d'accord ?

_Merci, Lisana-san, dit la blonde avec un sourire timide.

Elfman, le frère des deux jeunes magiciennes, resta un peu en retrait. La première fois que la blonde l'avais vu, il avait cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir de peur. Et comment lui en vouloir ? Imaginait que vous vous retrouvait dans un autre monde que le vôtre, tout ce que vous croyez être sûr ce retrouve balayer. Et là-dessus, une véritable montagne de muscle se présente à vous en disant qu'elle vient pour vous emmenait. Avouer qu'il y a plus rassurant, même pour quelqu'un qui vit avec des vampires.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans un petit restaurent proche de la gare. Lisana en profita pour expliquer à Yui les bases fondamentales de la vie de mage.

_En principe, tout le monde est capable d'utilisé la magie, mais cela demande beaucoup d'effort et de concentration. Pour être considéré comme un mage à part entière, il faut intégrait une guilde. Ça permet de trouvé du travail, en faisant des missions, et de faire équipe avec d'autre mages si on veut.

Yui l'écouté attentivement, à présent plus fasciné qu'apeuré. Mais toujours un peu déboussolée tout de même.

_Alors, vous faite tous les trois parti d'une guilde ?

_Oui, dit Mirajane. Elle s'appelle Fairy Tail. Et c'est un peu comme notre maison aussi. Maître Makarof nous a recueillis lorsque nous n'étions que des enfants.

_Maître ? répéta Yui, intrigué.

_Toute les guildes ont un maître qui en assure le bon fonctionnement. C'est un peu comme le directeur d'une école.

_Mais il n'y a pas que des bonnes guildes, dit Elfman.

_Exacts, approuva Mirajane. Il y a aussi des guildes dites clandestine. Les mages qui les composent utilisent leurs magies pour commettre des vols, des trafics d'objet magique interdit et dangereux, il y a même une de ces guildes qui s'est spécialisé dans les missions d'assassinat.

_Mais elles sont devenu rare depuis que l'alliance de Baram a était détruite, dit Lisana pour rassuré la blonde.

A ce moment, quelque chose se mit à briller dans le sac à dos que porté Elfman.

_Ah, ce doit être le Maître, dit Mirajane.

La jeune femme fouilla un instant dans le sac. Elle en sorti une boule de cristal qu'elle déposa sur la table. A l'intérieur se trouvé l'image d'un homme habillé d'un manteau blanc. Yui ne le voyer que de dos, mais elle devina qu'il devait être très vieux.

_Bonjours Maître, dit joyeusement la mage.

_Bonjours ma petite Mira. Je voulais savoir ou vous en étiez. Votre mission c'est bien passé ?

_Oui, les pirates ne reviendront pas avant un bon moment.

_Très bien, et pour notre jeune égarée ?

_Elle est avec nous. Tous c'est bien passé, nous étions justement en train de lui expliquer le principe d'elle guilde.

_Parfait, de mon côté j'ai bien dit à tout le monde de se comporté correctement. Erza a promis d'y veiller.

_Et bien, dans ce cas il n'y a rien à craindre, rit Lisana.

_Dans combien de temps pensez-vous être rentré a Magnolia ? demanda Makarof.

_Notre train part dans environ une demi-heure maintenant. Ça devrait nous faire arriver demain matin. Nous serons à la guilde pour huit heure je pense.

_Très bien, dans ce cas je vous dis bon voyage et a demain.

L'éclat de la boule se fit moins fort et l'image du vieux mage s'effaça.

* * *

_Erza, ou sont rangeait les couvertures déjà ? appela Wendy à l'autre bout du couloir.

_Dans la remise au sous-sol, dans la vielle armoire, répondit l'écarlate.

Le dortoir de Fairy Hill était en effervescence. Les filles de la guilde préparaient une chambre pour la jeune fille qui arriverait le lendemain matin avec l'équipe Strauss. Même Lucy et Biska était venu aider, bien qu'elle n'habite pas le dortoir. Ou plus maintenant, dans le cas de Biska. La mage tireuse d'élite avait emménagé avec Arzak lorsqu'ils c'était mariés.

Au début, Erza voulais que la nouvelle s'installe dans une chambre à côté de la sienne, histoire de pouvoir garder un œil sur elle. Lucy avait ensuite fait remarquer que la mage en armure risquerait d'être un peu trop intimidante pour une jeune fille qui n'avait jamais vu de magie. Reby avait approuvée, de même que Lucky et Jubia. Pour la mage du bois, la question ne se pose même pas : c'était non. La personnalité quelque peu atypique de Jubia n'irait pas non plus. Ce fut finalement Carla qui trancha en faveur de Reby.

_Reby la mettra plus facilement en confiance que vous toutes, déclara l'exceed.

Lucy approuva tout de suite. Reby avait un don naturel pour mettre les autres en confiance. La blonde pouvait en témoignée Reby avait était l'une des premières personne de la guilde à venir vers elle et à devenir son amie.

_Au fait, comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Cana, qui revenait avec des draps propre.

_Yui, d'après le maître, répondit Erza. Et apparemment, c'est une timide.

_Et tu voulais la surveillée en sachent ça ? réplica la mage aux cartes.

Lucy et Reby éclatèrent de rire. La chambre fut vite prête à accueillir la nouvelle pensionnaire.

* * *

_C'est inutile, rentrons.

_NON ! hurla Subaru.

_Il faut se faire une raison nous ne la retrouveront pas. Même si cette bestiole ne lui a rien fait, elle n'a aucune chance dans ce monde.

_Je m'en fou ! Rentre si tu veux, mais moi je continu.

Shū lâcha un soupir. Ça faisait deux jours que les vampires étaient à la recherche de Yui. Reiji avait envoyé des familiers aux deux équipes pour savoir s'ils avaient retrouvait l'humaine. Et maintenant, le deuxième fils leurs ordonné de revenir au manoir.

_Fait comme tu veux. Et si tu retrouves son corps, aise de le ramerait. Kanato va être insupportable s'il ne peut pas se faire une nouvelle poupée.

Un grondement de pur fureur roula dans la gorge de l'argenté. Jamais il ne laisserait se sale petit maniaque touché le corps de la blonde. De toute façon, soit il la ramènerait vivante, soit il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il n'en pouvait plus, de ses demi-frères, des souvenirs qu'il avait dans cette maison, même la tombe de sa mère n'arrivaient plus à le retenir. La seule raison pour laquelle il y rester, c'était Yui. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule, pour veiller sur elle a sa manière. Pour empêcher les autres de la tuée.

Shū commença à s'éloigné dans la nuit. Subaru le regarda.

_Si tu la retrouve en vie, fait-le moi au moins savoir. Bonne chance.

L'argenté acquiesça. Puis chacun parti de son côté.

* * *

_Bon sang, c'est pas vrais…

_Calme toi Ayato-kun. On savait tous qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance de la retrouvait.

_Toi la ferme sale pervers ! Tout ça c'est ta faute !

Ayato était furieux. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, Reiji avait ordonné à tout le monde de revenir au manoir. De toute façon, il savait que Yui de tiendrait pas longtemps dans le monde des démons. Si elle ne mourait pas de faim, alors d'autres démons la trouveraient. Soit il la tuerait, soit elle deviendrait l'esclave d'un quelconque seigneur du clan des serpents ou des aigles. Le clan des chauves-souris n'avait pas recours à l'esclavage, même avec les humains. Exception faite des jeunes filles offerte comme esclaves de sang aux grandes familles. Et encore, uniquement parce que l'église s'y croyez obliger.

_Et cette bestiole, c'était quoi au juste ?

_Aucune idée, désolé, répondit Laito.

Ils leurs fallut deux jours pour rentrer au manoir. Les nerfs d'Ayato étaient encore à vif. Tous les autres les attendaient, à l'exception de Subaru.

_Tient, le gamin n'est pas là ? demanda Laito.

_Il refuse de revenir tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé Yui, dit Shū.

_On est pas près de le revoir alors, ce moqua le roux.

_Tss, bon débarra, lâcha Ayato.

_Ou vous êtes-vous séparait ? demanda Reiji a son frère aîné.

_Je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait presque plus rien et le sol était de plus en plus sec et rocailleux.

_Je voix.

Reiji compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du lieu appelé l'antre des damnés. Un dessert sans fin ou absolument aucun être -pas même un démon- ne pouvait espérer survivre. Si Subaru s'obstiné sur cette voie, il était lui aussi condamné. Dans ce dessert, on ne ressent la faiblesse ou la soif que lorsqu'il est trop tard.

_Il a promis de me prévenir quand il reviendra, précisa le blond.

Mais personne ne se faisait d'illusion.

* * *

Le train entra dans la gare de Magnolia aux alentours de huit heures et demie du matin. Le trajet avait pris du retard suite à une tentative d'assaut par des bandits. Heureusement, il n'y avait finalement eu aucun problème : Mirajane était descendu pour régler le problème, et tous les brigands avaient détalé comme des lièvres en reconnaissent la marque de Fairy Tail. Emporté par la fatigue, Yui s'était endormie depuis près d'une demi-heure. Elfman la portait dans ses bras, ne voulant pas la réveiller.

_Emmenons-la la Fairy Hill, décida Mirajane.

_Oui, laissons-la se reposé avant de l'emmenait a la guilde, approuva Lisana.

Le trio de mages traversa la ville qui commençait doucement à s'éveiller. Fairy Hill se trouver un peu à l'écart de la ville. Pour y aller, il fallait obligatoirement passait devant la guilde cependant. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, un comité d'accueil les y attendait. Happy fut le premier à les voir et a allé à leur rencontre.

_Salut ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

_Du calme Happy, sourit Mirajane. Il ne faudrait pas la réveillée. Bonjours tout le monde, ajouta la mage au petit groupe qui arrivait.

_Elle est mignonne, dit Grey.

_Oui, on dirait une poupée, ajouta Cana.

_Un peu gringalet, quand même. commenta Gajil.

_C'est vraie qu'elle est un peu pâle, mais il faut se mettre à sa place, dit Erza.

_Venait, on vous emmène à sa chambre, dit Lucy.

A partir du hall d'entrée du dortoir, Elfman passa la jeune fille à Erza. Les garçons n'avait pas le droit d'allé plus loin. La seule et unique fois ou Natsu avait essayé, Erza l'avait si bien renvoyé dehors qu'il avait mis une semaine entière à s'en remettre. Depuis, plus aucun garçon n'avait approchait du bâtiment a moins d'un kilomètre. Sauf Happy, puisqu'il était un chat et non un homme.


	4. Bienvenue à Fairy Tail

**Bienvenu à Fairy Tail**

La guilde entière était en effervescence. L'arrivé d'une nouvelle mettait tout le monde en fête. Et à Fairy Tail, les fêtes, c'était du sérieux ! Les habitent de Magnolia pouvait en témoigné. En cuisine, Lisana et Mirajane préparé de quoi restauré les membres de la guilde, et dans l'arrière-cour, tous les garçons ou presque nettoyer la piscine ou balayer le sol. Les autres accrochés des décorations lumineuses. Seul Wendy et Reby manquer à l'appel. Les deux jeunes mages étaient partie au marché de la ville pour racheter des fruits pour Mirajane.

_Tu crois qu'elle va aimer la fête ? demanda Reby.

_Hum… Oui, je ne voie pas pourquoi elle n'aimerait pas ça, répondit la mage céleste.

_Je me demande, parce qu'elle a vraiment l'air très timide, et du sais comment sont les fêtes a Fairy Tail… c'est peut-être un peu tôt…

_J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Mais il ne faut pas s'en faire Erza sera là pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien.

_Hum… pas sûre que ce soit vraiment une bonne nouvelle…

Les deux mages éclatèrent de rire. Reby se dit que son amie avait sans doute raison, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

* * *

L'après-midi touché à sa fin. Dans le dortoir de Fairy Hill, Yui revenait doucement à elle. La jeune fille s'étira en se redressent. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était ni au manoir, ni dans sa hutte sur l'île, ni dans le train ou elle s'était endormie. Une petite bouffée d'angoisse remua dans son ventre. S'essaient à genoux sur son lit, Yui pris son petit chapelé entre ses mains et ferma les yeux dans une prière silencieuse. Elle pria pour elle, puis pour les six frères vampires. Elle repensa à eux, aux cris qu'ils avaient poussés en la voyant disparaître avec la wyvern. Elle revit leurs visages, surtout ceux d'Ayato et Subaru. Yui espérait qu'ils allaient bien. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, brillent comme un minuscule diamant dans les rayons de la fin du jour.

Un petit mouvement sur le lit lui fit levait les yeux. C'était un petit chat qui la regardé. Un chat bleu. Un chat bleu avec un petit baluchon sur le dos et qui était assis comme une poupée au lieu d'être sur ces quatre pattes.

_Heu… bonjours petit chat… dit timidement Yui.

_Bonjours, j'm'appelle Happy.

Les yeux de Yui s'élargirent et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Ce chat pouvait parler ?!

_N'est pas peur, je suis gentil, dit la boule de poil bleu.

Yui se calma un peu. Elle était dans un monde de magie après tout. Elle devait s'attendre à voir des phénomènes de ce genre. Au moins, ici, personne ne semblait vouloir lui faire de mal.

_Heu… Happy ? Ou sont Mirajane et Lisana ? Et Elfman ?

_Ils sont à la guilde, pour préparer la fête.

_La fête ?

_Oui, pour fêter ton arrivé à la guilde. Tu vas rester avec nous, dis ?

_Et bien… je ne sais rien de ce monde, je n'ai nulle part ou allait, je ne sais pas comment rentré…

Elle s'arrêta. Elle avait failli dire _"chez moi"._ Mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Elle vivait bien au manoir, mais ça n'avait jamais était chez elle. Elle se rendit compte que finalement, elle ne perdait rien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait plus rien depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec son père. Et même à ce moment-là, n'avait-elle jamais eu quoi que ce soit à elle ?

Quelque chose de doux se posa sur le bras de la jeune fille. C'était la patte d'Happy. Le voir se tenir debout sur ses pattes arrière n'étonna même pas Yui.

_Pardon, je voulais pas te rendre triste.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant il était adorable. Elle le prit sur ses genoux en le câlinant. Happy se laissa faire en ronronnent.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-elle doucement.

Après quelques minutes, Yui demanda à Happy s'il pouvait lui montré ou était la salle de bain. Le chat ne se fit pas prier.

_Tout d'suite mademoiselle ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Happy sauta des genoux de Yui en déployant ses ailes. La jeune fille le regarda s'élevé doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à hauteur de sa tête.

_Tu viens ?

_Oui… Happy ? Dans ce monde, est-ce que tous les chats… sont comme toi ?

_Tu veux dire qui parle et qui vole ? Non, pas tous. Mais c'est parce que moi je suis un Exceed.

Yui hocha la tête. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur ce nouveau monde. Le chat bleu la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain.

_C'est immense ! s'exclama la blonde.

Il y avait un grand basin avec une source coulant d'une amphore tenue par une statue de femme, avec vue panoramique sur un grand lac, et plusieurs douches individuelles.

_C'est la salle du grand bain. Tu peux y venir quand tu veux, même si chaque chambre a une douche priver.

La jeune fille remercia le petit animal. Il la laissa pour qu'elle se lave, lui promettent de l'attendre dans sa chambre. Yui se laissa aller dans l'eau chaude du bassin. L'eau était à la température idéal, détendent tous ses muscles en quelques secondes. Elle repensa à ce que le chat lui avait dit Mirajane et ses amis était en train de préparer une fête pour lui souhaiter le bienvenu. Personne n'avait était aussi gentil avec elle depuis si longtemps…

Quoi que, en y repensent un peu... il y avait eu cette nuit ou Ayato avait dormi avec elle, et cet autre soir ou Subaru l'avais laissé pleurer sur son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente un peu mieux. Et encore ce soir-là, ou Shū l'avait attiré contre lui et qu'elle avait dû passer la journée à attendre que le vampire veille bien la laisser partir. Et plus rare et précieux encore, le soir ou Laito avait joué du piano pour elle, Kanato avait même chanté sa chanson. Et les quelque fois ou Reiji avait demandé à ses frères de la laisser pendant une journée pour qu'elle récupère de leurs morsures.

Des larmes remplirent à nouveau ses yeux. Même si les six vampires était possessifs, égoïstes et parfois abusifs envers elle, ils lui manquer. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille sorti de la salle de bain. Comme promit, Happy l'attendait. Ainsi qu'une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même age que Yui. Elle portait une robe orange et avait les cheveux bleus.

_Bonjour, dit-elle.

Yui lui répondit timidement. Happy s'envola à hauteur de la blonde.

_Je te présente Reby. C'est une des mages de Fairy Tail, et elle vie ici au dortoir.

_Enchanté Reby, je m'appelle Yui Komori.

_Soit la bienvenu Yui ! Tout le monde a la guilde est impactent de te rencontrer.

_Moi aussi… je suis curieuse de voir à quoi ressemble une guilde de magicien.

En vérité, Yui était aussi curieuse qu'anxieuse.

* * *

_Elles en mette du temps…

Debout à l'entrée du petit pont de bois qui relier le dortoir au reste de la ville, Gajil attendait que Reby revienne avec la nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas attendre à la guilde, il y avait trop de bruit. Entre la salamandre et l'exhibitionniste qui crié sans arrêt, Jubia qui encourager ce dernier, Erza qui se joignait à la mêlée pour les calmé, et tous les autres, c'était trop pour les nerfs du mage d'acier.

Enfin, il vit trois silhouette se profilé a l'horizon. Reby marchais en tête, suivie par la petite blonde et Happy. Le chat bleu voleté près de jeune fille, qui se tordait nerveusement les mains. Gajil pouvait sentir qu'elle était nerveuse, voir inimitée.

_Au moins, ça pas l'air d'être une tête brûlé, dit-il en s'avançant à leur rencontre. T'en a mis du temps crevette, ajouta-t-il plus fort.

_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! protesta Reby.

_Ça t'va pourtant bien, la taquina-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Yui les regarda ce chamaillé, restent un peu à l'écart. Happy vient se posé sur son épaule.

_T'en fait pas, c'est un gentil lui aussi.

Reby se tourna vers Yui, lui faisant signe d'approché.

_Yui, je te présente Gajil. C'est un bon ami, même si c'est aussi une vrai brute.

_Hé, j'te permets pas ! s'exclama l'intéressé.

_Alors arrête de dire que je suis une crevette ! répliqua la bleuté avec fougue.

S'en était presque comique, au point que Yui se pris à sourire. Elle observa un peu mieux le jeune homme : musculeux, principalement vêtu de noir, a l'exception de son pantalon qui semblait être en toile, des cheveux noir qui formé une épaisse crinière lui arrivent au milieu du dos, la peau marqué par quelques cicatrices, avec des piercings qui rappelait des clous sur les bras et le visage. Et des yeux… rouges. Avec des pupilles en fente.

_Hé, tremble pas comme ça, j'vais rien t'faire.

Yui trembla pourtant encore plus en voyant que ses dents ressemblé beaucoup à des crocs. Elle serait sans doute partis en courent, si Happy n'était pas intervenu.

_Gajil, je crois qu'tu lui fais peur. Du calme Yui, il est pas méchant.

Le mage recula sans rien dire. Makarof les avait bien prévenus qu'il faudrait être patient avec elle. Reby passa un bras autour des épaules de la blonde, obligent le chat bleu à reprendre son envol. La petite mage des mots rassura la jeune fille de son mieux.

_Désolé, c'était idiot de ma part, marmonna Yui quelques minutes plus tard en marchant avec les deux mages.

_Allons, ce n'est rien, lui dit Reby. Gajil fait tout le temps peur à tout le monde, ça ira mieux quand tu le connaîtras un peu mieux.

La guilde fut vite en vue. C'était un immense bâtiment en pierre blanche et tuile rouge de trois étages avec un cloché. Sur la façade du troisième étage, était accroché l'emblème de Fairy Tail, blanc sur fond orange. Yui resserra légèrement sa prise sur Happy, qui s'était lové dans ses bras. L'endroit lui semblait aussi imposent que le manoir Sakamaki, même s'il n'en avait pas la taille.

_Là, c'est la terrasse réservé aux clients, dit Happy lorsqu'ils passaient l'entrée. Et là, c'est la boutique de souvenir.

_Des clients ? demanda Yui.

_Le cartier général de la guilde sert aussi d'auberge, dit Gajil pardessus son épaule.

L'une des doubles portes s'ouvrit.

_Tient, t'es là Happy ! J'te chercher partout.

Le jeune homme qui était sortie devait avoir dans les dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Son regard d'abord curieux s'illumina en voyant le chat bleu.

_Natsu ! s'écria joyeusement la boule de poil en s'envolant vers son ami.

Yui sourit, les trouvent adorable. Ce garçon a la tignasse rose rayonné la joie de vivre, elle lui fit tout de suite confiance.

_Natsu, ou sont les autres ? demanda Reby.

_Ils sont tous derrière, Mirajane a commençait à servirent à boire et a mangé et quelques autres finissent d'installer les lumières.

Son regard se porta alors sur Yui. Il lui sourit en s'avançant vers elle.

_Salut ! Tu dois être Yui, bienvenu !

_Bonjours, dit la blonde, un peu intimidé par la carrure du mage. Heureuse de te connaitre… heu… Natsu-san… c'est bien ça ?

_Oui, dit-il en riant. Mais t'est pas obligé pour le "san".

Sur ce, tous les cinq entrèrent dans la guilde. L'intérieur était désert, mais les éclats de voix leurs parvenait depuis l'arrière-cour. Tous en suivent Natsu, qui ouvré la marche, Yui regardait dans toutes les directions.

_Là, on est dans la salle principale, lui dit Happy qui était revenu se perché sur son épaule. Il y a le comptoir ou Mirajane et Kinana prenne les commandes des clients, et là sur le mur c'est le tableau des annonces. C'est ici qu'on peut choisirent une mission pour travailler.

Yui buvais ses paroles, désireuse d'apprendre le mieux possible. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette chance en arrivent au manoir Sakamaki. Les frères ne lui avait pas laissé ne serait-ce que quelques heures pour qu'elle se face à l'idée qu'ils étaient des vampires et que désormais ils se nourriraient d'elle. Non, elle avait littéralement était jeté dans la fosse aux lions. Et au lieu de lui laisser le temps de s'adapté, ils avaient agi comme si elle était censé tout savoir d'un monde qu'hier encore elle n'aurait jamais imaginé possible. Reiji surtout, qui ne manquait pas une occasion de la rabaissait en dissent combien il la trouvé stupide. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre d'elle était simplement perdu ?

_Hé, Yui ?

La voix de Natsu la ramena à la réalité. Le rose leva doucement sa main pour essuyer la larme que la jeune fille n'avait pas sentie coulé sur sa joue.

_T'inquiète, t'est pas obligé d'y aller tout de suite. Les autres comprendront.

_Reste avec elle la salamandre, j'vais l'dire au vieux. Tu viens la crevette ?

_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! dit-elle en suivant le mage.

Yui les regarda s'éloigné. D'une certaine manière, elle les trouvé… mignon ? Ce terme pouvait-il vraiment leurs convenir ? Pourquoi pas, après tout même Kanato pouvait passer comme adorable avec son Teddy. De temps en temps. La blonde soupira de nouveau. Le vampire enfantin devait être en colère qu'elle ne soit plus au manoir.

_Allé, fait pas cette tête ! dit Natsu en lui ébouriffent gentiment les cheveux. Eh, j'ai une idée ! Vient !

Et sans attendre une seconde, il attrapa la jeune fille et l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Yui courait presque pour le suivre, tandis que Happy c'était déjà envolé et les avait devancé. Une fois à l'étage, le mage alla ouvrirent une double fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour. De là, Yui vit tous les mages qui manger, buvait, dansait ou joué de la musique. Elle reconnue la longe chevelure blanche de Mirajane qui avancé entre les petites tables en distribuent des chopes. La bonne humeur régné, tout le monde se parlait, riait, certains semblé se disputé mais cela ne durée pas et riait de nouveau comme si rien ne c'était passé. Une ambiance totalement à l'opposé de l'atmosphère du manoir.

_C'est pas mal, hein ?

_Oui, merci Natsu-sa… heu, désolé, Natsu.

_Ah, ah, c'est pas grave !

_Tu es là Natsu ?

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent pour voir un jeune homme brun sombre vêtu d'un long manteau blanc bordé de bleu.

_Erza ce demande ou tu es passé, tu ferais mieux d'y allé. Tient, bonsoir.

_Bonsoir Grey, dit Happy.

Yui salua timidement le nouvel arrivent. Après le caractère naturellement enjoué du rosé, Grey lui semblé bien sobre, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme.

_Dit à Erza que je reste ici pour le moment. On descendra un peu plus tard.

_Comme tu voudras tête brûlé, dit Grey en repartent.

Yui écouta le bruit de ses pas sur les marches en bois s'éloigné, avant de ce tourné vers Natsu.

_Natsu, qui est Erza ?

_Une amie. Vient, je te montre. Tu vois, là, la femme avec les chevaux rouge ? C'est elle Erza.

_On dirait une armure, dit-elle distraitement en observent l'écarlate.

_S'en est une. Erza est une mage chevalier, lui expliqua le chat bleu.

* * *

Grey s'avança à travers la foule des mage de Fairy Tail, cherchent du regard celle que tout le monde surnommée la reine des fées. Il la repaira au bar. Quelque peu tendu, il s'approcha, espèrent qu'elle ne serait pas en colère. La jeune fille blonde qui était avec Natsu lui avait vraiment paru très timide, au point qu'il se demandait si Fairy Tail était vraiment un endroit pour elle.

_Bonsoir Grey.

_Salut Lucy. Natsu a dit qu'il viendrait plus tard avec la nouvelle, continua le mage à l'adresse d'Erza.

_Ou sont-ils ? demanda l'écarlate.

_Au premier étage.

Les deux mages levèrent la tête et les aperçurent effectivement en train d'observé la fête depuis la fenêtre. Tenant Happy dans ses bras, la petite blonde recula d'un pas en voyant qu'on l'observé. Natsu passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui dit quelque chose qui sembla la rassurée. Erza lui sourit tandis que Lucy lui fit signe de la main. Yui leur fit signe à son tour en sourient timidement.

_Ça t'inquiète pas qu'elle reste avec lui ? demanda Grey a la mage en armure.

_Tant qu'il n'y a pas de bagarre, non, pas vraiment. En fait son côté un peu gamin met facilement les autres en confiance.

_Oui, approuva Lucy. Ça me rappel quand je l'ai rencontrai a Harujon.

La blonde souri à se souvenir. Elle chercher à rejoindre la guilde de Fairy Tail pour en devenir membre, elle avait alors rencontrait Natsu et Happy par hasard, et le soir même, elle s'était retrouvé mêlé a une histoire de trafiquent que Natsu avait finalement battu -en détruisant les ¾ du port par la même occasion- et pour finir, le mage avait emmener Lucy avec lui. Pendant un instant, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, puis il lui avait répondu : _"tu as bien dit que tu voulais rejoindre ma guilde, non ?"_

Et depuis, ils faisaient équipes, était devenu amis et avait détruit bien d'autre choses !

_ Tu veux aller les voir ?

Yui se tourna vers Natsu. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décidé. Les mages semblait tous sympathique, mais elle avait toujours un peu peur. Finalement, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle et le mage descendirent l'escalier. Tenant Happy dans ses bras, tel un enfant tenant sa peluche, la petite blonde suivi le rosé de près. Tandis qu'il ouvrait la voie dans la foule des mages, Yui sentait les regards s'arrêtait sur elle. Pourtant personne ne chercha à l'approché. Et pour cause, personne ne tenait à s'attiré les foudres d'Erza. De plus, la timidité évidente de la jeune fille suffit a inspiré la compassion de tous, même au membre les plus froids de la guilde. Comme l'avait prédit Makarof, la plus grande patience serait de mise avec la nouvelle protégée de Fairy Tail.

Natsu s'arrêta au bar, s'y accoudent au côté de Grey et de Lucy. Le regard de Yui croisa alors celui d'Erza. La mage en armure lui adressa un sourire tendre, aussi d'un regard plein de chaleur. La petite blonde lui sourit à son tour. L'écarlate s'approcha d'un pas. Yui se sentait si petite a côté d'elle, comme si elle était subitement redevenue une enfant de dix ans. Erza posa une main sur l'épaule de Yui, achevant de lui donner ce sentiment qu'elle avait perdu depuis si longtemps : celui d'être en sécurité.

_Bienvenu à Fairy Tail, Yui.


	5. La naissance d'une fée

**La naissance d'une fée**

Le lendemain, Yui se rendit à la guilde avec Erza. La jeune fille trouvée un certain réconfort auprès de la mage en armure. Elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés, au point que toutes les craintes et les angoisses qu'elle ressentait avaient disparu. Pour sa part, Erza la trouvait aussi adorable que Wendy, avec elle ne savait quoi de plus. Le côté timide de la blonde lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec la petite mage céleste. Timide, peureuse, mais au moins autant courageuse.

Ça semblait si loin… La rencontre avec les autres guildes formant la coalition, les présentations quelque peu houleuses, leur première confrontation contre les mages noirs d'Oracion Seis, ses compagnons recherchant Wendy et Happy dans l'espoir de sauvé Erza de la morsure du serpent, le réveil du Nirvana, et…

_Erza-san ? appela timidement Yui.

L'écarlate revint à la réalité. Elles étaient pratiquement arrivées aux portes de la guilde.

_Tout va bien ?

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Yui. Je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

Yui hocha la tête, suivant la mage à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Quelques mages étaient déjà là, prenant leur petit déjeuné ou regardent les offres sur le tableau des annonces. Certains les saluèrent en les voyants. Yui répondait d'un signe de la main, encore un peu timide pour oser parler asse fort pour se faire entendre. Mirajane l'accueil avec chaleur.

_Tu as faim j'espère, dit joyeusement la barman.

_Oui… un peu…

Souriant tendrement, Mirajane déposa devant elle un grand bol de céréale avec du lait chaud, un verre de jus d'orange et un pain au chocolat de belle taille. La blonde remercia la mage, touchée par l'attention que cette dernière lui portait. Les vampires avaient toujours veillé à ce qu'elle se nourrisse bien au manoir, mais c'était plus par obligation que par gentillesse.

Erza commanda des œufs au plat avec des tartines de pain grillé au beurre. Pendant qu'elle attendait en parlent avec Mirajane, Yui alla s'asseoir a une table inoccupée. Encore une fois, sa timidité l'empêché de se mêlé aux autres. Du moins pour l'instant. Le pain au chocolat était encore chaud du four. Pas ase pour qu'elle se brûle, mais juste asse pour que le chocolat fonde délicieusement dans sa bouche. Un régal.

_Tiens, on dirait bien qu'on a une invitée surprise.

_Surprise ! Surprise !

Levant les yeux, Yui vit ce qui ressemblé à des petits totems indiens flottés autour d'elle.

_Eh bien mes bébés, dite bonjour !

_Bonjour ! Bonjour !

La jeune fille n'osa pas répondre. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux vert vêtu d'un manteau rouge s'assit en face d'elle, a l'autre bout de la table.

_Bixrow, tu vois bien qu'elle a peur. Laisse-la tranquille.

_Comme tu voudras, Fried.

L'homme qui venait de répondre s'assit à côté de Yui. Il était habillé de façon étrange, comme pour un déguisement. Un heaume de chevalier dissimulé son visage, ne laissent voir que ses joues et sa bouche.

_Il va pourtant bien falloir qu'elle s'y habitue, dit une voix féminine.

Yui se tourna de côté pour voir une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune, vêtu d'une robe verte et d'un manteau brun bordé de fausse fourrure couleur café au lait. Derrière ses lunettes fines, son regard se poser sur Yui d'un air supérieur.

_Bonjour petite, dit-elle en s'asseyent à sa droite. Je suis Ever Green. Et toi ?

_Bonjour… Je… Je m'appelle Yui.

La brune allait dire quelque chose, quand une ombre apparue derrière elle.

_Ever, pourquoi tu lui demandes alors que toute la guilde ne parle que d'elle depuis des jours ?

Instinctivement, Yui se fit la plus petite possible, tête basse et les bras replier contre elle. Le dernier arrivant du groupe était quelqu'un d'imposant et de fort, elle le sentait. Le genre de personne qu'il ne faut pas déranger si on tient a soit. La même impression qu'elle avait ressenti en rencontrant Reiji. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

_Ne t'en fais pas gamine, Ever aboie souvent plus qu'elle ne mord. N'y fais pas attention.

La blonde déglutit en hochant silencieusement la tête. L'homme alla prendre place juste en face d'elle. Imposent, oui. Même s'il n'avait pas la carrure d'Elfman. Les cheveux blonds et court, tiré en arrière en formant des piques, vêtu d'une chemise violette et d'un long manteau noir bordé de fourrure grise qu'il portait simplement posé sur les épaules, comme Shū. Une cicatrice barrée son œil droit, descendent sur sa joue où elle formait un éclair.

_Eh, arrête de trembler comme ça, dit le chevalier en passent un bras autour des épaules de Yui.

_Arrête ! Arrête ! répétèrent en chœur les petits totems en l'entourent.

Yui lui rendit son sourire. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de la chasser de leur table. Le petit déjeuné continua en silence, mais sans aucune tentions. Lorsqu'elle voulut rapporter sa vaisselle à Mirajane, la brune attrapa son bras pour l'obligée à ce rasoir.

_Pas si vite, on n'a pas encore fini.

_En effet, dit le mage aux cheveux verts.

Yui se tendit aussitôt. Qu'allaient-ils l'intention de lui faire ?

_Je ne savais pas que c'était votre table… Désolé je n'le ferrais plus.

_Allons, allons, du calme ! s'exclama le chevalier. On ne s'est tout simplement pas présenté correctement.

Il tapota doucement Yui dans le dos.

_Moi, c'est Bixrow. Et eux se sont mes bébés, ajouta-t-il en désignant les totems.

_Fried Justin, se présenta le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Et Ever Green s'est déjà présenté tout à l'heure.

_Nous sommes l'unité de Raijin, la garde rapprochée de Luxus.

_C'est-à-dire moi, dit le blond.

_Heureuse de vous rencontrait, dit Yui en sourient.

_Yui, tout va bien ?

Tous se tournèrent pour voir Erza approché, une assiette avec une part de gâteau à la main.

_On fait seulement connaissance, dit Bixrow.

_Tout va bien Erza-san, répondit Yui. Je me suis assise à leur table sans le savoir, désolé.

_Ahahah ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour tout voyons, on dirait Wendy !

Erza souri tendrement. Les quatre mages partirent, laissent l'écarlate avec sa nouvelle protégée. Le reste de son équipe ne tarda pas à arriver.

_Salut Yui ! dit joyeusement Natsu.

_Salut ! renchéri Happy.

_Bonjour les filles, dit calmement Grey en s'asseyent à côté de la mage en armure.

Yui remarqua deux autres personnes qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrées. Une jeune fille blonde et une fillette à la longue chevelure bleue.

_Bonjour, moi c'est Lucy, dit la blonde.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Wendy. Wendy Marvel.

_Bonjour, répondit Yui en sourient de bon cœur.

L'unité de Raijin n'avait rien d'hostile, mais l'ambiance était bien plus chaleureuse avec ce groupe-là.

_Enfin, quelqu'un qui a des manières. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

Yui se retourna vers cette nouvelle voix, mais ne vit personne.

_Je suis ici, dit la voix.

Yui regarda à nouveau devant elle. Debout sur la table, se tenait un chat blanc, comme Happy. Ou plutôt une chatte, a en jugé la petite robe rose et le nœud papillon également rose noué au bout de sa queue. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de la trouvait mignonne.

_Bonjour jeune fille. Je me présente : Carla, je suis l'exceed de Wendy.

_Bonjour, répondit Yui.

_Carla, soit un peu gentille, dit la bleuté.

Le reste de la matinée, d'autres mages vinrent se présenter. Yui se sentait à la fois heureuse est intimidé. Heureuse d'avoir des amis pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et intimidé d'être l'objet de tant d'attention.

_Erza, il est presque l'heure, dit Grey.

_Oui, on va finir par rater le train si on attend plus longtemps, ajouta Lucy.

_Où allez-vous ? demanda Yui.

_On part en mission, répondit Natsu. On t'emmènerait bien, mais vu que t'est pas encore habituer à la magie…

_Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends…

Dans le fond, Yui était un peu triste de les voir partirent, mais il fallait bien que les mages fasse leur travail. Elle rapporta sa vaisselle au comptoir. La matinée touchée à peine à sa fin et Mirajane était déjà bien occupé. Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, Yui s'installa à la plonge. La barman souri, elle avait vraiment besoin d'un coup de main.

_Bonjour Mira. Pardon si on a du retard, le marché était plein a claqué, impossible d'avancer dans cette foule !

_Il n'y a pas de mal.

Yui se tourna vers les deux nouvelles venues : deux jeunes femmes, l'une aux courts cheveux violets portant une robe verte et blanche, l'autre à la longue chevelure verte avec un chapeau de cow-boy dans une tenue… pour le moins légère.

_Bonjour Yui. Moi c'est Kinana, et voici Biska, dit la violette.

_On travaille à l'auberge de la guilde lorsque nous ne sommes pas en mission. Enfin, pour moi en tout cas, Kinana ne sort presque jamais d'ici.

Les présentations terminées, Biska se mit à cuisiner. Quant à Kinana, elle faisait le tour de la pièce pour prendre les commandes des clients. Yui continua à faire la vaisselle au fur et à mesure, aident parfois Biska a épluché et découpé des légumes pour ne pas rester sans rien faire. Aux alentours de midi, la salle était pleine, les commandes s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle. Les quatre jeunes filles étaient débordées. Mirajane aidait Kinana à servir, pendant que Yui préparait les plateaux, suivent les instructions de Biska à la lettre. Enfin, vers deux heures, le flux des arrivants se tarit progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une ou deux commandes de boisson au bar.

_L'heure d'affluence est passée, annonça Mirajane.

_Ouf, j'en pouvais plus, soupira Biska.

Kinana aida Yui avec la vaisselle restante. Elle ne s'en douter pas le moins du monde, mais la blonde avait définitivement convaincue ses nouvelles camarades qu'elle avait parfaitement sa place au sein de la guilde. Totalement absorbé par le travail, Yui n'avait pas remarqué les autres mages l'observer. Le sourire aux lèvres, Makarof fit signe à Mirajane.

_Peux-tu sortir le seau s'il te plaît ?

_Tout de suite, Maître !

_Ma petite Yui, appela Makarof, vient voir s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille rejoignit le vieil homme, assis en tailleur au bout du barnum. Mirajane ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. La mage tenait une petite boîte en bois.

_Yui, dit le vieux Makarof, que penses-tu de notre guilde ?

_Et bien… C'est un endroit superbe, tout le monde est si gentil… Je ne connais pas d'autre guilde, mais je peux dire que j'aime être ici.

_Tu t'y sens bien ? Avec tout le monde ?

_Heu… Oui. Vous me faites tous un peu penser à une famille.

Tous les mages qui s'étaient approchés pour entendre sa réponse sourirent.

_Tu ne te poses pas de question sur le nom de notre guilde ?

_C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre, admit la blonde avec un sourire gêné.

_Les fées sont-elles comme les humains, ou ont-elles une queue comme les animaux ? Mais pour savoir cela, il faudrait être sûr que les fées existent. C'est une question éternelle, et par conséquent une aventure éternelle. C'est en partie ce que signifie le nom de cette guilde. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Yui joua nerveusement avec ses mains.

_Et bien… c'est toujours un peu bizarre… Mais j'aime cette idée.

Le maître se leva sur le bar, regardent Yui d'un air des plus sérieux.

_Ce qu'il te faut savoir Yui, c'est que Fairy Tail est aussi bien plus qu'une guilde. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont grandi ici parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part ou aller ni plus personne dans ce monde. Exactement comme toi lorsque Mirajane, Lisana et Elfman t'ont amenée il y a quelques jours. Yui, veux-tu toi aussi faire partie de notre famille ?

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, la jeune fille n'osait pas croire ce qu'elle venait t'entendre. Elle, avoir une famille ? Il y a bien longtemps que ce simple mot n'était plus qu'une utopie, un rêve inaccessible. Pouvait-elle vraiment y croire ?

Elle repensa à la façon dont elle était arrivée ici. Elle avait simplement voulu échapper à Laito, puis avait trouvé la wyvern prise au piège. La wyvern l'avait enlevé pour la protégée des vampires, puis les démons de Galuna avaient demandé de l'aide aux mages de Fairy Tail pour savoir comment renvoyer Yui dans son monde. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Les vampires la croient sans doute morte maintenant. Plus personne ne l'attendait. Elle était bien seule. Plus rien ne la retenait. Plus personne ne lui interdisait d'être heureuse.

_Si vous acceptez de m'accueillir, j'en serais heureuse, dit-elle finalement.

Makarof souri. Sur un signe de tête du maître, Mirajane ouvrit la boîte. Elle en sortit un tampon avec le signe de la guilde.

_Ou veux-tu l'avoir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Yui ne comprit pas tout de suite. Dans le dos de Mirajane, elle vit Lisana lui montrer la marque blanche qu'elle porté en haut de son genou droit. Ever Green lui montrer également sa propre marque, vert celle-là, sous sa clavicule.

_Ici, dit Yui.

Mirajane écarta un peu le chemisier de la blonde, et apposa le sceau de la Guilde juste au-dessus de son cœur. Une douce lumière brilla un instant, puis disparu. Lorsque la blanche retira le tampon, la marque de Fairy Tail brillait. Puis la lumière se dissipa, laissent place à un rouge sombre et profond.

_Kinana ! appela le maître. À boire pour tout le monde ! Une nouvelle fée est née !

* * *

_Dansée, mes chères épées !

La ronde des lames fendit l'air, mettant hors de combat les hommes qui entouraient la mage en armure. C'était les derniers membres de la bande de voleurs qui sévissaient dans la région.

_Tu as fini Erza ? demanda Grey.

_Oui, ils ont eu leur compte. Et où vous en êtes avec Natsu ?

_On a fini aussi. Lucy a prévenu les gardes de la ville la plus proche pour qu'ils viennent chercher ces crapules.

_Parfait, je ne nous voyais pas les ramener nous-même. Et Wendy ?

_Elle est partie en reconnaissance avec Carla, au cas où il y en aurait d'autres qui se seraient enfuis.

_Très bien, dit l'écarlate en reprenant sa tenue habituelle. Aide-moi à tous les rassembler maintenant.

Les mages rassemblèrent les truands à l'entrée de la grotte qui leur servait de repère. Il y en avait une bonne vingtaine au total, don une poigné de mages heureusement asse faible. Les autres n'avaient que des artefacts pour tenter de se défendre. Rien de bien dangereux pour les mages de Fairy Tail. À peine un échauffement, comparé à tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà eu a affronté par le passé.

_Voilà les derniers, dit Natsu en laissent tombé deux brigands sur le tas de leurs camarades vaincus.

Grey se plaça devant, tapant son poing dans la paume de son autre main. De la buée ainsi qu'une lueur bleutée se forma.

_Prison de glace !

Une grande cage glacée se matérialisa autour des voleurs, leurs interdisant tout espoir de s'enfuir. Erza partis ensuite chercher de l'eau dans un ruisseau non loin de là, tandis que Grey alla ramasser du bois et que Lucy et Natsu préparé le campement pour la nuit. Carla et Wendy ne tardèrent pas à revenir. La bleuté s'empressa d'apporter son aide.

Le soir venu, Erza fit griller de la viande sur le feu. Natsu et Grey se disputer encore pour d'obscure raison, Lucy lisais un livre qu'elle avait apporté, et Wendy se reposer tranquillement. Assis près du feu, Carla est Happy mangé un morceau de gâteau que l'écarlate leur avait donné. Les deux exceed échanger parfois quelques mots, ou plutôt Happy tentait sans trop de succès d'attirer l'attention de la chatte blanche.

_Je me demande comment va Yui, dit-il distraitement. Elle avait l'air triste qu'on parte.

_Je sais, lui répondit Erza. Mais elle n'était pas prête pour une mission comme celle-ci.

_C'est vrai, elle a vraiment l'air timide, ajouta Lucy.

_Ouais, on lui aurait plus fait peur qu'autre chose, dit Grey qui revenait avec du bois.

_Il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle s'habitue à la magie, dit Wendy.

_À notre retour, on lui fera une petite démonstration. Le reste de la guilde devrait y participer aussi.

Tout le monde approuva la décision d'Erza.


	6. Démonstration de magie

**Démonstration de magie**

Le feu brûlé sa gorge. Un véritable incendie qui l'accabler un peu plus à chaque instant. Comment était-il arrivé aussi loin ? Il n'en savait rien. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était pourquoi il était là. Pour elle. Le souvenir de sa voix et de son visage, le souvenir qu'il devait à tout prix la retrouvait, la protégée…

Un pas après l'autre, seul au milieu du désert. Un pas après l'autre, à chaque fois persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'en faire un de plus. Depuis quand la cherche-t-il ? Aucune idée. Le temps n'avait plus la moindre importance. La seule chose qui compté encore, c'était elle.

À bout de forces, le corps du voyageur tomba comme une masse sur le sol de roc. Haletant désespérément pour remplir ses poumons, Subaru sombra doucement dans le néant. Les yeux fermés, il utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour se rappeler une dernière fois de celle pour qui il s'était volontairement condamné. Celle que cette maudite créature avait enlevée. Il lui semblait encore l'entendre, grondent en emportant l'humaine blonde sur son dos.

* * *

Tout le village ne parler plus que de ça : l'étranger que Bobo avait rapporté inconscient la nuit dernière. Reparti avec la wyvern pour chercher d'autres roches démonique, il avait encore trouvé une pauvre âme perdue.

Devant la porte de la hutte ou l'inconnu avait était installer, la wyvern veiller. Depuis son arrivé, le reptile avait grandi de quelques centimètres, sans doute grâce au climat. C'était l'animal qui avait repéré l'individu en premier. Bobo n'en avait pas cru ses yeux encore un !

Cela allé faire deux jours, et le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blanc argenté ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. L'une des villageoises, Lulu, s'occuper de lui, le faisant boire régulièrement de l'eau avec des infusions pour lui redonner des forces. Elle lui parlait parfois, espérant qu'il pouvait l'entendre et savoir qu'il ne risquait rien. De temps en temps il bougeait ou gémissait, mais rien de plus.

* * *

_Bonjour Yui !

_Bonjour Mirajane ! Tu vas bien ?

_Oui et toi ?

_J'ai un peu chaud mais ça va.

La mage aux cheveux blancs souri à sa nouvelle camarade. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait chaud, avec tous ces feux de cuisson allumée en même temps. La blonde s'empressa d'aider la barman à ranger les courses qu'elle venait d'apporter du marché. Tant qu'elle travaillait dans la cuisine de la guilde, Yui perdait toute sa timidité pour devenir une jeune fille souriante, radieuse et épanouie. De quoi faire sourire tout ce qui la voyer.

_Biska est parti en mission avec Arzak aujourd'hui, annonça Mirajane. Ça ne te dérange pas si tu prends les commandes avec Kinana ?

_Non, répondit Yui.

Malgré sa timidité, la petite blonde était bien décidée à gagner sa vie par elle-même. Au moins pour pouvoir payer son loyer à Fairy Hills. Elle prenait un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance de vivre sa vie. Et cette fois, Yui entendait bien vivre par elle-même sans plus jamais devoir dépendre de qui que ce soit.

Un peu nerveuse, la jeune fille parcourrait les allés entre les tables. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se sentit plus à l'aise. Ainsi passa la matinée noté les commandes, les rapportées a Mirajane, servir les clients, salué les membres de la guilde qui venait pour manger ou qui rentré de mission… À midi, période la plus éprouvante de la journée, Kinana et Yui furent rejointes par Lisana. Ce renfort n'était pas de trop, surtout en ce début d'été où les touristes afflués de partout.

À la fin de l'après-midi enfin, la guilde ferma ses portes au public. Exténué, Yui se laissa tomber sur un des bancs de table.

_Vous avez toutes bien travaillé aujourd'hui, déclara Makarof. Surtout toi ma petite Yui, pour quelqu'un d'aussi timide que toi, c'était une journée bien charger. Vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos au bord de la piscine.

Il y eut plusieurs cris de joie tous les mages de Fairy Tail aimé se détendre à la piscine de la guilde, situé dans l'arrière-cour au bord du lac. Yui aurait voulu se réjouir comme ses camarades, mais il y avait un sérieux problème elle ne savait pas nager !

La dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans une piscine, c'était le soir de sa première nuit de cours avec les Sakamaki. Ayato l'y avait jeté sans ménagement, et il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle se noie.

_Un souci Yui ? demanda Lisana.

_Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain, tenta la blonde.

_Ce n'est pas grave, dit Mirajane. Il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui peu t'en prêter un.

Yui acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas être impolie en refusent, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus mentir. Finalement, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'a resté là où elle aurait pied.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yui portait un maillot deux pièces à rayure orange et blanc que lui avait prêté Reby. Le soleil était encore bien haut dans le ciel d'un magnifique bleu azur, et une douce brise atténuait la chaleur de ses rayons. Le temps idéal pour jouer dans l'eau.

Une partie de water-polo débuta, avec son lot de rire et d'éclaboussures. Les joueurs avaient de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, et Yui redécouvrit la joie de jouer avec d'autre personne. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'elle vivait avec les frères. Elle réussit à renvoyer plusieurs fois la balle dans le camp adverse, marquant même deux points pour son équipe. La balle fut de nouveau renvoyée vers elle. La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière pour la recevoir, mais la seconde d'après elle se retrouva totalement sous l'eau. Elle en lâcha un cri de surprise, crachant par mégarde l'oxygène restant dans ses poumons. La panique la gagna, elle se noyer !

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était retrouvée immergée, Yui sentie un souffle d'air caressé son visage. Tremblante, elle regarda autour d'elle. Tous les mages l'entouraient, l'air grave et silencieux. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ils étaient encore tous dans l'eau, et elle ne sentait personne la portée. Elle baissa le regard, et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Elle flottait !

_Ne t'en fais pas, Jubia ne te laissera pas tomber.

Une forme liquide apparu à la surface, un peu comme une bulle mais faite d'eau, et prit l'apparence de Jubia. Yui regarda la mage, sans voix. Jubia lui sourit doucement.

_Jubia est une fille de la pluie, son corps n'est fait que d'eau.

Et en effet, Yui remarque que seule la tête et le buste de la mage étaient solides, le reste de son corps était liquide.

_Me… merci, bredouilla la blonde.

_He, Yui.

La jeune fille se tourna vers les autres mages.

_Pourquoi t'a pas dit que tu savais pas nager ? demanda Max.

_C'est pas une honte tu sais, on a tous nos défauts, dit Bixrow.

_Parfaitement, ajouta Mirajane.

Yui ne trouva rien à dire en dehors de « pardon «. Caché au mieux sais faiblesses était devenu une habitude au manoir. Comme un instinct de survie.

Elle tressaillit en sentent une main sur son épaule.

_Vient, Jubia va t'apprendre.

* * *

Le soir venu, toutes les filles s'étaient rassemblées dans la salle commune du dortoir de Fairy Hills. Elles étaient toutes en pyjama ou en chemise de nuit, assise en cercle sur une grande couverture étendue sur le sol. Jubia et Yui étaient devenues inséparables, c'était comme si les deux jeunes filles étaient sœur.

Reby avait apporté un scrabble, Lockie un Monopoly et Cana son jeu de cartes. Il y eut un vote pour savoir par quel jeu commençait la soirée : le Monopoly l'emporta, au grand désespoir de Reby. La partie fut animée, ponctué de blagues et de crises de fou rire. Une heure et demie plus tard, la partie se finie par la victoire de Cana.

_Héhéhé, sans rancune hein ! riait la brune.

_Oh, ça va… marmonna Ever Green.

Tout le monde ria de plus belle. Les deux mages s'étaient livrées une bataille sans merci, enchaînent les coups de bluff à la limite de la fourberie.

_Et maintenant ? demanda Reby. On joue au scrabble ?

_À quoi bon, c'est toi qui gagne à chaque fois, dis Ever.

_Ouais, avec ta magie c'est même à la limite de la triche, ajouta Cana.

La mage des mots se détourna, l'air boudeur.

_Ta magie ? demanda Yui.

_Eh, montre-lui ! dit Cana. Va bien falloir qu'elle en voie, alors pourquoi pas commençait avec la tienne ?

_Heu… Elle a déjà vu la magie de Jubia, dit la mage de l'eau.

Assise à côté d'elle, Yui lui sourit.

_Ta magie est très belle Jubia-chan, lui dit-elle. Et j'aimerais beaucoup voir la tienne aussi Reby-chan.

_Ok, répondit joyeusement la petite mage. Hum… voyons voir… Tu aimes les papillons ?

_Oui, répondit Yui avec le sourire. Ils sont magnifiques !

_Bien, alors allons-y, dit Reby en se levant, faisant dos à ses camarades. Solid Script ! Papillon !

Devant la mage, le mot papillon apparu dans les airs, chaque lettre étant formées par des dizaines de papillons aux ailes multicolore et brillantes.

Yui les regarda, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte dans une expression d'émerveillement.

_C'est… merveilleux… dit-elle dans un souffle.

Reby lui sourit, et continua à invoquer d'autres mots, comme des fleurs, de la glace ou du feu. Yui était comme une enfant, les yeux pétillent.

_C'est fabuleux ! dit la blonde quand Reby revint s'asseoir.

_Et encore, t'as rien vu ! dit Canna. Sa magie est belle, mais c'est pas ce qu'elle peut faire de mieux.

_Et je suis loin d'être très puissante, ajouta la bleuté.

_Et si on voyait ça demain ? demanda Ever en baillant. C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il commence à se faire tard vous ne trouvez pas ?

Sur ses mots, les filles allèrent toutes se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Yui s'endormie sans crainte, faisant des rêves pleins de couleur et de merveille.

* * *

_Courage Natsu, on est bientôt arrivé.

Lucy tapota gentiment l'épaule de son camarade pour le réconfortait. Les trajets en trains étaient toujours un supplice pour le mage de feu. Comme tous les chasseurs de dragons, Natsu souffrait du mal des transports. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le train était le moyen le plus rapide pour rejoindre les villes où les mages devaient partir en mission.

_Aller, fait pas cette tête. On arrive dans la gare, fit Grey d'un ton blasé.

Enfin, le véhicule s'arrêta. Soutenu par Lucy, Natsu avançait aussi vite que possible vers la sortie. Et à peine fut-il sorti de la gare qu'il redevient le gamin agité qu'il était toujours.

_Allons nous reposer un peu, dit Erza. Ce voyage m'a épuisé.

_Moi aussi, dit Lucy en s'étirant les bras. Tout ce que je veux c'est dormir.

_Moi j'vais à la guilde, dit Grey. Je mangerais bien quelque chose avant de rentrer chez moi.

_Moi aussi, j'suis affamé ! dit Natsu.

_Moi aussi ! renchérie Happy.

Là-dessus, l'équipe se sépara, les filles rentrant chez elles et les garçons se dirigeant vers l'auberge de Fairy Tail.

Quand ils arrivèrent, des éclats de rire leurs parvinrent.

_Eh bien, on s'amuse bien là-dedans, dit Grey en poussant la porte.

Dans un coin de la salle, Jubia utilisé sa magie pour former des animaux en eau.

_Je savais pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça, dit Grey en s'approchant.

_Oh tient, salut Grey, dit Mirajane en se tournant vers les nouveaux venus. Salut Natsu et Happy.

_Salut Mira, répondit le mage de feu.

_Salut, vous faites quoi ? demanda le chat bleu.

_On fait une petite démonstration de magie à Yui, répondit la barman.

_Et elle réagit bien ? demanda Grey en cherchant la petite blonde dans la foule des mages.

_Oui, elle a l'air d'adoré, répondit Mirajane avec le sourire.

En effet, quand le mage de glace la repéra, il vit son expression émerveiller sur son visage qui était orné d'un magnifique sourire enfantin.

_Tu es merveilleuse Jubia-chan, dit-elle quand la mage de l'eau arrêta sa magie.

Les deux jeunes filles se firent un câlin, visiblement devenu complice. Grey sourit en les voyant avec un peu de chance, Jubia serait asse occupée par sa nouvelle amie pour arrêter de le suivre H24 quand il était à la guilde ou en ville.

_Allé à mon tour ! s'écria Natsu.

Et il fit apparaître ses flammes sur son corps, surprenant tous ceux qui ne l'avaient pas vu rentrer. Les flammes formèrent ensuite plusieurs colonnes de feu que Natsu fit tournoyer autour de lui.

En sentant la chaleur de flammes, Yui s'était instinctivement blottie contre Jubia. Mais au lieu d'avoir peur, la blonde regardait fasciner le ballet des colonnes enflammées qui formé des spirales et des arcs tout en tournoyant dans les airs.

_C'est beau… souffla-t-elle doucement.

Le mage de feu lui sourit, puis diminua sa magie pour ne garder qu'une flamme dans le creux de sa main.

_Pas mal hein ? dit fièrement Happy en volant vers la jeune fille.

_Fabuleux, répondit Yui.

_C'est vrai que Natsu est impressionnant, mais la magie de Monsieur Grey et la plus belle, dit Jubia.

_C'est vrai qu'elle est plus artistique, dit Cana.

_Et elle peut largement rivaliser en puissance avec celle de Natsu, ajouta Mirajane.

Sans un mot, Grey s'avança, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il joignit ses mains devant lui, poing droit contre paume gauche. Aussitôt, de la buée s'en dégagea tandis que l'air autour de lui devint glacé.

_Épée de glace ! lança-t-il.

Une épée entièrement faite de glace se matérialisa dans sa main, aussi tranchante que si elle avait été en acier. Puis il la fit disparaître, et fit apparaître une rosse de glace dans sa main.

_Alors ? demanda-t-il à Yui en s'approchant pour mieux lui montrer.

_C'est… très beau… répondit-elle.

_C'est vous le meilleur Monsieur Grey ! assura Jubia avec fougue.


	7. De nouvelles rencontres

**De nouvelles rencontres**

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que la reine des fées referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Même si la mission qu'elle avait faite avec son équipe n'avait rien eu de bien compliquer, le voyage l'avait un peu fatigué.

En cette fin de matinée, elle était seule au dortoir de Fairy Hills. Et pour une fois, Erza voulait s'accorder un petit moment rien qu'à elle.

_Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir de temps en temps, se dit-elle.

Elle prit des vêtements dans ses tiroirs ainsi qu'une serviette, puis quitta sa chambre pour aller profiter de la salle du grand bain. Bien vite, elle s'abandonna à la douceur de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Ce moment de détente lui fit un bien fou.

C'est presque une demi-heure plus tard que la mage retourna dans sa chambre pour s'y reposer encore un peu. Mais elle ne fit pas deux pas dans la pièce que son instinct se mit en alerte. Ses rideaux n'étaient pas comme ça quand elle était venue plus tôt, elle le jurer.

L'instant d'après, une épée était apparue dans sa main. Le corps tendu, Erza observa la chambre d'un regard froid.

_Bonjour, Erza, dit une voix d'homme dans un coin sombre.

_Montre-toi, répondit-elle froidement.

Calmement, la silhouette encapuchonnée s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers la mage chevalier.

_Détends-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Reconnaissant l'intrus, Erza baissa son arme. Elle était contente de le revoir, mais en même temps sa visite n'était sans doute pas de bonne augures.

_Que viens-tu faire ici Jellal ?

Le mage retira sa capuche, dévoilant son visage. Il sourit à la jeune femme, lui aussi heureux de la revoir.

_Je passais dans le coin et j'ai voulu en profiter pour prendre de tes nouvelles, dit-il.

_Je vais bien, merci. Tu es seul ? Ou sont Ultia et Meldy ?

Le visage de Jellal s'assombri.

_Ultia n'est plus des nôtres, dit-il. Quant à Meldy, elle voulait aller voir Jubia.

_Assieds-toi, l'invita la rousse. Dis-moi ce qu'il c'est passer.

Jellal prit place dans le canapé de la mage.

_Tu te souviens, pendant la bataille contre les dragons à Crocus ?

_Comment oublié, dit Erza. J'ai bien cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais.

_À un moment de la bataille, tu te rappelles de ce sentiment de déjà-vu ?

_Hum… oui, c'était une drôle d'impression. Comme si j'avais déjà vécu ce moment.

_C'était Ultia. Beaucoup de combattants étaient sur le point de mourir, et ces quelques secondes de déjà-vu leur ont très certainement sauvé la vie.

Le visage d'Erza s'assombri à son tour. Pour un sort d'une telle puissance, la mage du temps avait sûrement dû le payer cher.

_Quelle a était le prix à payer pour qu'elle puisse lançait un tel sort ?

_Son propre temps, répondit Jellal.

Un lourd silence les enveloppa tous les deux. Erza ne connaissait pas vraiment Ultia, mais elle avait souvent entendu parler d'elle et de sa magie antique. Comme tous les mages de l'ancienne guilde de Grimoire Heart, Ultia pratiquer une magie perdue, celle du temps. Très puissante, elle avait fait partie du conseil de la magie au côté de Jellal.

_Comment va Meldy ? demanda finalement Erza.

_Mal. Même si elle fait de son mieux pour le cacher. Et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, pour être franc je penser même la laisser ici à Fairy Tail.

_Tu n'peux pas lui faire ça ! Elle a besoin de toi ! Tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste maintenant !

La mage s'était levée, criant pratiquement sur son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier resta sans réaction, la tête base.

_Meldy n'a jamais réellement fait de mal quand elle était à Grimoire Heart. Ultia y a veillé. Et contrairement à moi elle n'est pas recherchée par le conseil. Mais elle le sera si jamais elle est ne serait-ce qu'aperçue avec moi. Et elle est encore jeune, avec Fairy Tail elle pourrait trouver une vie stable, avec des camarades…

Erza le regarda un moment, réfléchissant aux paroles qu'il venait de dire.

_Tu en as déjà parlé avec elle ? demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant.

_Non, je sais qu'elle le prendrait mal. Mais je veux qu'elle ait une vie comme n'importe quelle fille de son âge. C'est ce qu'Ultia aurai voulu.

_Tu devrais quand même essayer. Mais un conseil : n'utilise pas le nom d'Ultia pour la convaincre. Ça lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Jellal sourit à la jeune femme.

_Et sinon, rien d'autre ? fit la mage pour changer de sujet.

_J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez recueilli une nouvelle recrue à la guilde.

_Oui, elle s'appelle Yui. Elle est adorable.

Erza s'arrêta en sentent que Jellal s'était un peu tendu.

_D'où vient-elle ? demanda-t-il.

_Tu n'es pas très subtil. Mais autant te le dirent, elle n'est pas de notre monde. Et elle n'est pas dangereuse si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème, répondit Jellal. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai ressenti une drôle d'énergie, différente de celle de la magie que nous connaissons.

_Un anima ? Non, ne me dit pas…

_Non, la coupa-t-il, ça ne semble pas avoir de lien avec Zeleph. Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais ça m'intrigue.

* * *

Il était près d'une heure quand une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses se présenta au comptoir de la guilde.

_Bonjour, dit joyeusement Mirajane à la nouvelle venue. Je peux vous aider ?

_Bonjour, je cherche Jubia Loxar. Je suis une amie à elle.

_Tiens, Jubia ne nous a jamais parlé d'une amie en dehors de la guilde. Elle doit être sur la terrasse, je reviens je vais la chercher.

_Merci, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant le retour de la barman, accompagner par la mage de l'eau. Jubia sourit en reconnaissant la jeune fille, qui lui sourit en retour.

_Salut Jubia, dit-elle simplement, mais avec un visage rayonnant de joie.

_Meldy, ça faisait longtemps que Jubia ne t'avais pas vue.

Les deux mages s'étreignirent, heureuse de se revoir. Observant en retrait, Mirajane souriait elle aussi. Le bonheur de ces camarades faisait le sien.

_Mira, tu veux bien que Meldy vienne sur à l'arrière avec Jubia ?

_Bien sûr, la famille et les amis sont toujours les bienvenues !

Jubia prit aussitôt la main de Meldy et l'entraîna sur la terrasse à l'arrière du bâtiment. En temps normal, cet endroit était réservé aux membres de la guilde. Mais si Mirajane était d'accord, alors le maître ne dirait rien à ce sujet.

_Tu vas bien depuis le temps ? demanda la mage de l'eau.

_Oui, fit Meldy en s'obligent à garder un visage joyeux.

Parler du temps lui rappeler Ultia, sa mère d'adoption. Quand Jellal lui avait proposé de rendre visite à Fairy Tail, Meldy avait bondi de joie, souriant sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des mois. Depuis la fin des grands jeux intermagique, et la bataille des dragons.

_Et toi ? Tu progresses avec Grey ? demanda la rosée.

Les joues de Jubia virèrent à un rose proche de celui des cheveux de Natsu.

_Heu… c'est-à-dire…

Meldy eu un petit rire, comprenant que son amie en était toujours au même point. C'est-à-dire à pas grand-chose.

_Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un que je dois te présenter ! fit soudain la bleutée. Jubia à une nouvelle amie, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Intrigué, Meldy se laissa guider jusqu'à une table à l'ombre d'un parasol, où se trouvait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond pâle.

_Yui ! appela la mage. Jubia voudrait te présenter une amie !

Yui leva les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. La blonde sourit timidement à la nouvelle venue.

_Bonjour, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Yui Komori.

_Moi c'est Meldy, enchantée de te rencontrer.

Les trois jeunes filles discutèrent un bon moment, Meldy posent un tas de question à Yui. La jeune mage apprécia rapidement la petite timide, la trouvant adorable.

_Tu fais partie de la guilde toi aussi ? demanda finalement Yui.

_Non, moi je suis avec une guilde itinérante.

Meldy n'en dit pas plus, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait parlait de Crime Sorcière. Même si en principe les mages de Fairy Tail étaient des amis, elle préférait rester prudente avec une nouvelle qui n'était pas au courant de cette histoire.

_Et toi, comment tu as intégré cette guilde de fous furieux ?

_Eh bien, je me suis perdu et on m'a dit que je pourrais trouver de l'aide ici. Mais je ne veux plus repartir, je me sens bien ici.

Jubia sourit en entendant la dernière déclaration de son amie. Oui, Yui avait trouvé sa place à la guilde. Si elle ne souhaitait plus en repartir, elle y était chez elle. Le soir venu, Meldy dû repartir. Elle leur promit de revenir les voir dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, puis quitta la guilde pour retrouver Jellal à leur point de rendez-vous.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le jeune homme dormait. Enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement. Sa tête lui semblait lourde, comme le reste de son corps. Se sentant encore fatigué, il referma les yeux, écoutant ce qui l'entourer. Il y avait un bruit régulier, qui lui semblait loin et proche à la fois.

Le temps passa. Cet endroit était calme, l'air un peu chaud, mais avec une pointe de fraîcheur que le jeune homme ne s'expliquer pas.

Puis, un léger bruit de pas s'approcha de lui. Prudent, il décida de continuer à faire comme s'il dormait encore. Pas qu'il est peur, non. Juste pour avoir une idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_Coucou, tu continues à dormir. Tu devrais te réveiller maintenant, tu sais ?

La personne qui lui parlait était une femme, asse jeune d'après sa voix. Elle lui parler calmement, lui racontant que tout le village commençait à être inquiet qu'il dorme aussi longtemps, que la wyvern ne quitter pratiquement pas l'entrée de sa hutte, et d'autres choses encore qu'il n'écouta que distraitement.

De quel village parlait-elle ? Il était perdu au milieu du désert ! Et qu'était une wyvern ? Un animal ? Et s'il était bien dans un village, pourquoi disait-elle qu'il était dans une hutte ? À sa connaissance, les peuples qui vivaient dans les déserts étaient des nomades qui habiter dans des tentes.

Tout ça n'était pas clair. De toute évidence, il n'y avait aucun risque à montrer qu'il s'était réveillé. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux en poussant un petit grognement.

Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs était assise près de lui. Elle ne le regardait pas, essorant un tissu au-dessus d'un récipient qui semblait être en terre cuite. Quand elle se tourna enfin vers lui, sans doute pour lui passai le tissu humide sur le front, elle se figea en voyant le regard rubis du jeune homme fixer sur elle.

_Oh, enfin tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

Elle reposa le tissu, lui souriant.

_Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait aimé moins faible.

_Pratiquement une semaine, répondit la jeune fille. Moi c'est Lulu, et toi ?

Il hésita. Cette fille lui semblait trop gentille pour appartenir au monde des démons. Et elle ne se méfier absolument pas de lui. Était-elle inconsciente ? Ou bien trop naïve. Un peu comme…

_Yui !

_Hein ? Yui ? C'est un prénom courant là d'où tu viens ?

_Non, fit-il. Je m'appelle Subaru.

La fatigue ne l'avait pas quitté, mais toute sa lucidité elle était revenue. Yui, c'était pour la retrouver qu'il était ici. Il devait la chercher. Il tenta de se lever, mais il retomba aussitôt sur la couverture sur laquelle il était installé. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était couché a même le sol.

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'il était bien dans une petite hutte de terre avec un plafond fait de… de feuille de palme ? En plein désert ? Son regard se dirigea vers l'entrée. La lumière était forte, mais il faisait moins chaud qu'avant sa perte de connaissance.

_Tu ne devrais pas te lever tout de suite, dit Lulu. Ton corps à encore besoin de repos.

Subaru la regarda à nouveau. S'il voulait des réponses, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

_Ou je suis au juste ?

_Sur l'île de Galuna. Mais tu n'en as sans doute jamais entendu parlait. En fait, tu te trouves dans un autre monde que le tien le monde de la magie.

Un monde de magie ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Et puis, il savait bien que la magie existée, puisqu'il était censé être dans le monde des démons ! À moins que…

Non, c'était absurde. Il n'y avait que deux mondes : celui des humains, et celui des démons. Il ne pouvait pas être dans un troisième monde !

Et pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

_Je veux voir ce qu'il y a dehors, déclara-t-il.

_Hum… Entendu ! fit Lulu. Un peu d'air frais ne te fera pas de mal.

Quand il fut sorti, son regard tomba sur une vaste étendue d'eau. Une mer, de toute évidence. Les yeux perdus dans le reflux des vagues, Subaru repris espoir. Si Yui était elle aussi dans ce monde, il la retrouverait.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait en apprendre plus sur ce nouveau monde.


End file.
